Son Of Thor
by AngelFallenDemon
Summary: ADOPTED FORM CHILLMAN22 Who would've thought that a bet with Kiba would lead Naruto into finding out about his family, who would've thought he would have such a family background, who would've thought his FATHER had such a background, certainly not the village, not even the 3rd Hokage, but look out Konoha, a new God Of Thunder is coming back to protect everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Son Of Thor**

**By: Chillman22**

**One-Shot. Who would've thought that a bet with Kiba would lead Naruto into finding out about his family, who would've thought he would have such a family background, who would've thought his FATHER had such a background, certainly not the village, not even the 3rd Hokage, but look out Konoha, a new God Of Thunder is coming back to protect everyone. Up For Adoption.**

**After sometime, this idea popped into my head, kinda like a bolt of lightning, lol. But I hope everyone enjoys this idea to such a degree that someone adopts it.**

**Son Of Thor**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Forest Of Death**

The Forest Of Death was and still is known as one of the deadliest places in all of Konoha, even the ninjas fear travelling into such a place, especially by oneself, but for some reason, there was someone ether brave or foolish enough to venture into such a place.

A certain blond spiky haired, bright blue-eyed boy of about 9 years old, with whisker-marks on his cheeks, wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts, hiding his malnourished body, "Alright, I just have to stay here until morning, then Kiba can end up giving Akamaru a kiss right on the lips." Just picturing that made the young child laugh quietly, not wanting to gain any animals attention.

You see, during the day, young Naruto got into an argument with his classmate, Kiba, both trying to be 'top-dog' of the class, which somehow lead Naruto to end up in the Forest Of Death to begin with, with Kiba telling Naruto that if he loses the whiskered boy would have to clean the Inuzuka's kennels for at least a week, with Naruto telling Kiba that he'd have to give his dog, Akamaru, a big kiss in front of everyone in their class and in the middle of the square where lots of people gather around.

At first, Kiba didn't want to follow that deal, but because of his male Inuzuka pride, he agreed to it wholeheartedly, and how will Naruto have proof, because Kiba would be able to smell the forest of death on him, since his sister warned him not to go there, the stupid boy went there anyway, luckily he didn't go into the forest because of the fence, but due to the smell of the forest he would never forget it, along with the scary noises inside the place, which caused the boy to turn tail and run.

Which leads us to where Naruto was, looking around, the boy continued to walkabout in the forest, luckily due to the Kyubi no Kitsune being sealed inside him, not that he knows about it, some of the animals stayed away, the other animals didn't think much of him, thinking he didn't have enough meat on him.

Soon Naruto came across a large root, thankfully it was just big enough for him to clamber over it, as soon as he got to the top he was slightly out of breath, looking left, away from the tree, he saw quite a distance, lots of bushes, grass and patches of mud everywhere, but the moment he looked right, he came face to 'face' with a giant centipede, hissing at him.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

The appearance of such a creature caused Naruto to topple backwards, down the other side of the root, but due to the momentum he kept rolling, that is until his head hit something, **"CLANG!"** Something metal, which caused him to fall unconscious.

The centipede on the other hand, was still at the top of the root, waiting for it's possible prey to get up and run, but it didn't, slowly, the creature made its way towards Naruto, moving in a circular pattern around Naruto, making sure that this wasn't a trick, the moment it felt that it was safe it started advancing.

**"VROOOOOOOOOOOMM!"**

That is until a sudden flash of light 'blinded' the creature, once the light stopped young Naruto was nowhere to be seen, not even the metal object, "HIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS!" The centipede was hissing in anger, it's meal was gone, having nothing better to do, it scurried away.

In Naruto's place was a burnt circle with Celtic lines burnt inside it.

**Unknown Medical Room**

Slowly waking, Naruto had no idea what was going on, his head was pulsing from the knock it had, "Oh god my head, what the hell happened!?"

Slowly his eyes got use to his surroundings, it looked like a hospital room, only instead of it being white everywhere was gold, "Where am I!?"

About to get up to look around, the door to the room opened, in walked a tall long haired blond with a muscular build, for a moment, Naruto thought he was looking at a giant, adult-version of himself, though the fact he had an eye patch threw Naruto off, the man began to speak to Naruto, "Greetings young one, it's nice to see that you are awake, from what Heimdall told me, you took quite a nasty hit to your head, before he brought you here, along with my hammer." (A.N. Picture movie Thor, long after Infinity Wars, since his hair grew.)

Naruto has a confused look on his face, "What, what are you talking about, I didn't see a hammer!?"

Here Thor gave a slight puzzled look, thinking it over he realized something, "Ah, if what Heimdall said is true, in a sense you did find my hammer, just with your head is all."

Still looking puzzled, Naruto crossed his arms, trying to focus on the last thing he remembers, causing Thor to have a look of amusement on his face, "From what my father said, I had the same look when I were his age."

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes widened, he remembers what happened, a monster jumped out at him and made him roll of the root, but as soon as he got to the bottom, he kept rolling, where he hit his head on something hard and heard a loud echo-y clang before he was knocked out.

Jumping up slightly, Naruto replied back, "Yeah, this monster scared me, and I rolled off of the big root I was on, next thing I know I hit my head and heard a clang sound."

Smiling, Thor replied, "Yes, that's what Heimdall saw as well, since I asked him to keep an eye on my hammer." Since his hammer was destroyed, along with restoring everything that Thanos had done, along with bring back the people the Mad Titan had killed, Thor and his people decided to live on earth, at least until the Gnome King and his people could rebuild Asgard, since the King of the Gnomes got, not only his people back, but his hands as well, allowing Thor to pick up the pieces of his past weapon, Mjolnir, thanks to Heimdall finding the pieces.

Which allowed the forge-master to rebuild the mighty hammer, during the time on earth, Thor's people were enjoying their lives, with the help of Tony Stark and the Avengers, when it was time to leave they had a nice good bye, in time Thor's people rebuilt their lives and flourished once more, the god of thunder was happy.

Since that time, Thor became a strong and powerful king, helping his people as best as he can, he gave his thanks to his friends on earth and towards the Gnome King for helping him rebuild Asgard.

Due to how long it took for the people of Asgard to be rebuilt, centuries had past, Thor was now looking like a man in his 50's, his friends have now past on, the earth became a distant memory for him, during that time, Thor found himself feeling nostalgia, missing Midgard, his brother Loki, who became his adviser, suggested that Thor travels to earth for some time, to try and enjoy himself to get it out of his system, which Thor agreed to, so during his trip, Thor found himself enjoying his trip, though the earth had changed greatly, he found himself in a bar drinking an alcoholic drink called sake, at first he thought he could handle it, a king of Asgard would be able to drink anything like sake.

Unfortunately, the sake was enriched with chakra, causing him to get drunk after 5 bottles of sake, where he ended up finding himself pasted out on a bed, naked and alone, he couldn't really remember what happened, but he got his clothes and went back to Asgard, never knowing about a little 'gift' he left behind.

Years later, Heimdall told him about finding an adult male that resembles the thunder god, fighting a giant nine tailed fox, Thor, surprised at the notion, asked Heimdall to let him see what he sees, allowing Thor to see a certain 4th Hokage in battle, looking very similar to himself, during which, Heimdall explained about Minato's past, along with Thor's "involvement" with Minato's mother, at first Thor was angry at not being told about his son, but Heimdall explained that he didn't want to interfere with Thor's vacation and ended up not watching him.

Which Thor understood, even though Thor wanted to help his apparent son, he was only just regaining his strength from his trip, trying to think of a way to help Minato, Thor came up with answer, he sent his hammer, Mjolnir, to help Minato, seeing as Thor had Stormbreaker, the problem was once Mjolnir was on its way to Minato, the nine tailed fox used one of its tails to bash it away, sending it into the forest of death and because Minato didn't call for it, he had to use the shiki-fuin to seal the fox away, due to the sealing it interfered with Heimdall's vision, causing him to look away.

Having lost the vision, it took some time for Heimdall to find Thor's hammer, the Thunderer being distraught that he couldn't save his son. Once Heimdall found the hammer, he waited for a possible sign that Thor's bloodline didn't die out on earth, which turned out to be a good call, seeing as a certain young whiskered boy was closing in on the hammer without even realizing it.

The moment Naruto was close enough, Heimdall opened the Bifrost and brought the hammer and boy to Asgard.

Which lead to where Naruto was now, "Tell me lad, what is your name?"

Naruto looked towards the man, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm goanna be the next Hokage!" Naruto answered back with a big confidant grin that reminded Thor even more of himself.

Smiling towards the boy, Thor began, "Tis nice to meet you young Naruto, I am Thor, The God Of Thunder And King Of Asgard!" Having the same grin as Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened, he was talking to not only a king but a god as well, with a giant smile on his face Naruto started jumping around in excitement, like any kid his age would, causing the king to laugh at his merriment, "Now, now young Naruto, there is more I need to say,"

Gaining Naruto's attention, Thor began again, "I'm not only just a God Of Thunder and a King, but it would seem I am also your grandfather as well."

Hearing such a thing caused Naruto's mind to blackout, "Which means lad, you are entitled to wield Mjolnir, but possibly rule Asgard one day, but with Mjolnir there is a catch, you have to be worthy to wield Mjolnir and only Mjolnir can decided."

Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't hear what Thor was saying, his mind at the moment shutdown from information overload, just as Thor got to the 'rule Asgard' part, Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his head falling back onto the pillow unconscious.

Seeing this Thor began to worry a little, that is until a voice spoke from behind him, "Well brother, it seems our young ward became overwhelmed by the information you just gave him."

Turing around, Thor spotted his brother, Loki, standing at the door with his arms crossed, an amused smile on his face.

You see once everything was fixed, even Loki came back, where both stepbrothers mended their broken bonds and looked out for each other, it was a rocky road at first, but they managed to patch things up.

Hearing his brother's words, Thor released sigh, "I guess you're right brother, I was just overexcited to finally have a family, besides you, that I guess I wasn't thinking about Naruto's position on it."

Loki walked up to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder, "These things take time brother, after all, it took time for our bridge to be built back up, so let's let the boy rest." Moving towards the door, Loki waited for his brother, Stormbreaker on his back in a harness, poking out of the top of his cloak.

Standing up, Thor tucked Naruto back into his bed, ruffling the boy's hair like his own father did for him, looking towards his hip, where Mjolnir was hanging, Thor grabbed the hammer and looked towards Naruto, a smile appeared on his face, "In time, he will be ready for you, but for now, let's let him grow some more."

Placing the hammer back on his hip, Thor makes his way to the trophy room, placing Mjolnir on a stand, his hand gliding over the leather of the mighty hammer, his memories of his many battles with his weapon before it was destroyed by his sister, Hela.

Removing his hand, Thor left the room, he may be a god and a king, but even he can't escape the horrid work of ruling a kingdom.

Once he and Loki had return to the throne room. Thor looked over at his brother thoughtful. "You know brother I don't know if I want to allow young Naruto to return back to where he had come from." He told Loki.

Loki looks over at Thor as he knew his brother was worried about his grandson. For he had missed out on his only son and when he learned of the man, he was too late to do anything for him. "I know brother. But there has to be someone out there worried about the boy." He told his brother.

At this Thor nodded his head. He would have to go and meet with those people once Naruto has awoken once more. For they have a lot to talk about and maybe just maybe he could say for a little while and watch over the boy and train in as a warrior as he and his brother we're trained by their father before them.

"Send a message to Heimdall. I want him to let me know of anyone that seeks young Naruto." Ordered Thor to one of the random guards of the thorn room.

**Konoha**

Hiruzen Sarutobi also known as the Third Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato also known as the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Sarutobi sat at his office desk looking in his crystal ball for one person and one person alone. Uzumaki Naruto. The boy had been missing for over a week now and no one had seen him since he had made his silly little bet with Kiba of the Inuzuka clan the second child of Tsuna Inuzuka who was furious with her son and his stupidity.

He had sent out several teams of ANBU made up of Inuzuka's and Hyuuga's along with others and just teams up both said clans. But nothing was found in The Forest of Death, but a strange burnt circle made into a strange symbol. One that Sarutobi has never seen in his 70 years of life and he had even sent a photo of it to Jiraiya thinking it might even be a seal that he might not even know of. Hoping that his student might even know what it might be.

But like the teams he had sent out the crystal ball had found nothing. It was like Naruto had vanished from the face of the earth. Where could he be? Could have Danzo have kidnapped him? _'Will I have to kill him once and for all?'_ He asked himself.

"Dog! Neko!" Called The Third Hokage.

Two ANBU appeared before him as the knelt before their Kage. The old man before them had appeared to age greatly since the son of their late leader had vanished. But neither know that Naruto was Minato's son. "Exterminate the root." Was all he said as the two ANBU stood up and looked long and hard at their leader and then at each other as they nodded their heads and vanished. They would need to gather their teams and get to work.

"I just pray to Kami Naruto he doesn't have you." Prayed Sarutobi as he looked up to the heaven's away from his crystal ball.

**Asgard**

Heimdall opened his eyes as he heard the prayer for the young boy and moved his sight to the old man dressed in white and red robes. "Tell Thor I have found one that seeks for the boy." He said as the guard took off running back to the palace.

Naruto slowly awoke once more from his sleep. "Man I must have hit my head heard then I thought." He said to himself as he looked around the room he saw earlier. His eyes grew as it was clicking that this wasn't a dream. That it really was really. That he really does have family and he just met his grandfather who is a King and a God.

A laugh was heard from the far corner of the room. Naruto swiveled his head towards the sound to see a tall pale man with long back hair and blue eyes. "Who are you?" He asked as he was still in shock.

Loki pushes off the wall and walks over to the bed and pulls a chair over with him as he walks over to the boy. "I dear nephew am your Uncle Loki. The God of Mischief and Trickery and all-around Chaos." He told the boy before him whose eyes just grew even more.

"You're a God as well? Are you also a King?" Asked young Naruto.

Loki chuckled at the boys innocents. "No, I'm not. My brother is the King. I just advise him in matters that he may need help with." He told Naruto as the boy just slowly nodded his head.

"So your like those old bags that nag the old man when they don't get their way?" Question Naruto.

At this Loki was taken back by. "What do you mean?" He question as he was wondering what the boy was talking about.

"Well where I'm from Old man Hokage runs the village and he has these three old bags that advise him and when he doesn't give them what they want they bitch and give him more paperwork to do and then they have the civilian council gang up on him as the Shinobi council do their best to stop them from getting their way all the time." Said Naruto as he was sitting up with his lags crossed and his arms crossed over his chest.

Loki arches his raven eyebrow to this. "I appears your Hokage needs to remind them whose the one ruling the village." He told the boy.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah a lot of the time. They fight about me. One of the old bags that wrapped up in bandages wants me as he says I would be his weapon to protect the village. But the old man keeps tell him to go to hell." The boy told his Uncle.

"Weapon?" Question Loki.

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah. I don't know what he means, and the old man doesn't think I'm listening when I'm in his office doing my homework or just playing or napping or faking that I'm napping. I asked him once what the old mummy meant. But he told me not to worry and just gave me some candy and told me to go off and play." He told the man before him.

Unknown to them Thor was listening to them on the other side of the open door. He was growing upset by hearing this. He grandson wasn't a thing to be used. He was a child to be loved and care for. That was making him even more not to allow him to return back home. He would do well growing up here as a young Prince and warrior of Asgard. He and Loki turned out alright…. Well that was a therapy session for another day.

Just as Thor was going to enter the room with his brother and grandson a guard came running up to him.

"Your Majesty. Heimdall has sent me to find you. He has found someone seeking the boy." Said the winded guard.

"I'll be there shortly." Said Thor as he watched the Guard leave. _'He shouldn't have been winded like that. They are slacking again. I might have to get the Valkyrie's to train them once more.'_ He thought to himself as he wouldn't allow what happen last time to happen again.

Loki looked to the doorway as he heard his brother speaking to someone. "He is awake and would like to speak to you again." He told his brother as he stood up from his chair.

Naruto looked at Loki a little puzzled for a moment as he didn't see anyone until he saw his grandfather walking into the room that he was being held in.

"Grandpa!" Shouted Naruto as he shout out of his bed and into Thor.

Thor was caught off guard as Naruto's thin underfeed body slammed into his large frame. Even as small as Naruto is, he still had some strength behind him. "Are you feeling a little better?" He asks him.

"Yeah. But I want to go back home. But I also want to stay here with you and Uncle Loki." Said Naruto as he smiles up at Thor.

Thor chuckles at his antics. "You are full of spirit for sure." He said. But his joyful eyes harden at the thought of Naruto returning to the village. For what the doctors had told him. Naruto had been starved and he had been lucky to be live.

"Do you really want to go back there?" Asked Thor as he was hoping the boy would want to stay there with them.

Naruto looked up at him and squinted his eyes at the man. "Well I really do want to go back. For if I don't, I can't be come a badass Ninja and then Hokage." He said with passion in his voice.

Who was Thor the Deny this young warrior his dream. With a sigh Thor looked to his brother and down at Naruto. "All right little one we will return back to your village. But, one of us will always be with you." He said as Loki nodded his head.

Just that short amount of time talking with Naruto Loki had grown found of the boy. He remind him of himself in ways. He was full of spirit and Mischief. He might even give the him the God of Mischief a run for his money once he got older.

**I'm going to leave off here. I have adopted this store form Chillman22. I will try to be quick with updates but mostly it will be slow as I go down my list of stories and update as a finish a chapter of one story then off to another. Hope you all enjoy I have added on about 1500 words to this first chapter to add my own style to it. Thank you all**

**The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or Thor**

**Thank you for all the likes and fallows. **

**Also a side note I haven't figured out any of the pairings yet for Naruto. I don't know if this will be a single pairing or a harem just yet. Also I'm not sure if I will pair him with Hinata or Ino or any of the other girls just yet. I might do a poll on single pairing or harem but that will be in later chapters. For now I just want to focus on the story. I am also thinking of giving Naruto one of the winged horses (Pegasus) as a gift from the Valkyries. For he will be training with them as well as the berserker's in future chapters as well. **

**Chapter 2**

**Return to Konoha and Meeting of the God of Thunder and God of Mischief **

"We will return to your village at dawn. But first let get you some dinner." Said Thor as he looked over at Loki.

Naruto's eyes widen as his stomach growled out. He was sporting a huge blush and grin on his tiny face. "Sorry I didn't know how hungry I was." He told them.

Loki smirked at the boy. "Well you have been sleeping for about four days now. I am sure you will be eating as much as Thor." He told his nephew as Thor just pouted looking at his brother for teasing him.

"I am a warrior and as such I should eat like one." Said Thor with a proud grin on his face.

Naruto couldn't help but giggle at his grandfather's antics. He acted just like him when the old man took him out for Ramen.

"I have been told I eat as much as the Akimichi clan does when it comes to Ramen." Said Naruto proudly at both the two older man in front of him.

Loki just smiled as Thor chuckled. "I would have to meet this clan and challenge them to an eating contest." He said with a boost as Loki just push Thor out of the medical room as Naruto fallowed behind them.

"Good luck with that. I have only once beat Choji's dad in an eating contest and that was because I got the last bowl of Ramen." Said Naruto with a proud grin. Even though he knew the old man that ran the ramen stand had more. He knew it wouldn't have been good to allow them to keep eating like they had been for someone would had gotten really sick.

Thor and Loki lead Naruto to a grand dinning hall where all the warriors of Asgard stood as they saw their King and Prince of Asgard walk in fallowed by a mini version on the King. Naruto's eyes grew as he saw all the warriors stand and bow to his grandfather and Uncle. He was amazed by this for he had never seen even the old man get this type of respect in his life.

**Konoha Hokage Tower**

Jiraiya comes flying though the window of the Hokage's office as a blonde hair woman stands outside. She is glaring Kunai at the white hair man that is laying on the Hokage's desk bleeding all over his paperwork. The paperwork he had just finished. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he saw all his hard work destroyed within seconds of those two coming to the tower.

"Why Kami? WHY ME? WHY DO I HAVE STUDENTS THAT HAVE NO RESPECT FOR ME?!" Cried out Sarutobi as he was now standing up and marching over to his broken office window. He was going to give his blonde hair student a piece of his mind. "Kami-dammit Tsunade! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT TOOK ME TO GET DONE?!" He roared at the now named Tsunade.

Tsunade matched his glare and jumped though his window with her fist balled punching him into the wall on the far side of his office. There she stood before the two downed men glaring at them as they could have sworn that had seen the Shinigami's Sprite right behind her. "I don't give a kami damn in hell sensei. What I care about is why I was never told that Naruto was alive!" She said in an eerie clam voice. Even the ANBU hidden in the office frozen in their spots as they could feel death was standing right next each of them and the blonde in that office was the messenger that Shinigami had sent on his behalf.

Jiraiya slowly pushed his upper body up off the desk that now was covered in his blood as papers stuck to his back from the old and fresh blood that was on his red haori that was now a darker crimson color from his blood and in some places, it appeared to be black from where the blood had dried. His green kimono shirt had the right sleeve missing and the left one just hung by a few threads and was also covered in his dried and fresh blood. His pants had burn marks on them and rips from a kunai or something else, but no one knew as Tsunade was a beast on the battle ground. He was also missing one of his wooden sandals off of his left foot as the other one was just hanging on by just a strap of the sandal over his big toe.

"Hi-hime I told you. He didn't know. I-I never told sensei you-your secret." Said Jiraiya weakly as he couldn't tell if he was going to black out or throw up as his head was spinning as well as his stomach and the room didn't help things as well as the four Tsunade's standing before him. He felt he had lived a good life and if he died here today, he had nothing he would regret. Well maybe one thing. But there was nothing he could do about it now. "I'm sorry Naruto for being a shitty Godfather." He said as he fell back onto the desk as he had blacked out from the concussion Tsunade had given him with the three-day beating on their way back to the village.

Sarutobi looked at his two student's with confusion as to what Jiraiya was talking about and to Tsunade as she looked to want to murder the man for saying what he had just said. "What is Jiraiya talking about Tsunade?" He question as two of his ANBU helped him out of the wall as Boar and Owl stood in front of them trying to protect their leader and comrades that are aiding the man at the moment.

With a heavy sigh as tears welled up in her eyes Tsunade looked at her old sensei. Her anger was fading and being replaced with grief for the lost of her family and being in this accursed village that had taken more from her then what it had ever given her in return. But this is was the life of a Shinobi a life she had agree to live. A life her ex-lover Don had given his life for. A life her brother had given his life for and her grandfather and brother and even her parent's leaving her at a young age in the care of her grandmother along side her brother. Mito had done her best in her old age to raise the girl right along with her foolish husband before he died in War. After he had given his all to fight that bastard Madara Uchiha and sealed the nine-tails within his wife and her grandmother.

"I will tell you once all have left his office. For what I'm going to tell you. Only one other person knows about. Not even Shizune knows about this for she has done several things in the past to make me question my trust in her and when Jiraiya had shown up. I knocked her out and left with him." Said Tsunade as now the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Unknown to them someone was watching and listening to everything being said before this would need to be reported back to Thor. For it involved Naruto and maybe even Thor's son or daughter-in-law.

With a nod of his head Sarutobi had dismissed all his ANBU from his office and had done several hand signs as the office now glowed a royal blue before it faded away to a sliver. But this didn't stop Heimdall's all seeing eye from seeing and hearing of what was going on.

"Now explain to me what is going on and could you please heal Jiraiya before he bleeds out and dies." Asked Sarutobi as he looked with worried eyes to his two student's. The one bleeding on his desk and the other one that had placed him in this state of being.

"Fine." Said Tsunade with annoyance lacing her voice as she peeled the man off her sensei's desk and laid him on the couch and began healing him from all his injuries, she had affected on him. After several minutes all his injures and wounds had been healed and Jiraiya slept soundly on the couch without a worry in the world.

Tsunade's honey brown eyes glared at her sensei after she had finished her task of healing her old teammate. Slowly she stood and walked over to one of the remaining chairs that hadn't been destroyed when she had entered the office and stood it back up and sat down.

Outside the Hokage's office door's ANBU held back all the Jonin and Chunin from rushing in to protect their Hokage from his attacker. They hadn't seen who had entered though the broken window but only felt the massive killer intent directed at their leader.

Shikaku Jonin Commander looked at Boar. "What has happened and who was the one that broke into the Hokage's office?" He ordered.

Boar looked to the Jonin Commander as Commander Dragon had appeared along side him with Ibiki. All three men wanted answers. "Lady Tsunade delivered Jiraiya of the Sannin though the window as she had beaten him something fierce. This beating was worse then the time she had caught him peeping on her at the hot spring. She had also punched the Lord Hokage yelling at him about lying to her about something. What I do not know. She is explaining to him right now. Why she is mad at him and Jiraiya both. But only Jiraiya has any notion to why she is so angry with Lord Hokage and the village." He told the three men before him as the others just paled and took a step back. Even if Tsunade is the weakest of the three Sannin she was still a beast and none of them hoped to match her on the battleground as she would murder them all and maybe for shits and giggles, she would save their lives just to do it all over again.

"That still does not explain her actions against our Hokage. She will have a lot to answer for once the seal on that door comes off." Growled out Ibiki as he wasn't in the mood for this kind of bullshit, he had other things to do and people to torcher at the moment. He didn't have time to deal with a woman having mood swings. Bad enough he has to deal with Anko when its her times of the month and no one wants to do deal with.

Commander Dragon shook his head. "I doubt that Lord Hokage will allow anyone to do anything to her. For she has her reason to be acting out like this. There has to be a reason she had return to the village. For I was there that day she left, and she told Lord Hokage it would be an act of Kami to get her to come back to this accurse village." He told the other two men as he knew deep down in his bones that something massive is about to come out and rock the very roots of this village. Roots that have long rotted away and been replaced with nothing but malice and distrust. Something that would be making the woman's grandparents roll in their graves about.

"Troublesome." Sighed Shikaku as he knew the Hokage would never allow any punishment before the woman locked in his office with him. He turned to all those in the hallways. "Return to your post and homes. There is nothing here for you to see or hear. We three will handle things from here on out." He ordered as all the Shinobi left as they didn't want to leave. But they didn't want to upset the Jonin Commander or Commander Dragon or Ibiki for these three men held a lot of power that when the Lord Hokage was away they could and would command the village and her troops in his place.

Back inside the Hokage's office Tsunade looked down at her hands as she thought about how to explain her deepest darkest secret and the one, she had ever regretted ever single day of her life. But the life she had lived so far wasn't one that was suited to raise a child or even dreaming about raising a child in her lifestyle. Or even with the person she has been traveling with. Could she ever trust her with this secret. No she couldn't not this one. For something in the back of her mind told her that if she had ever revived this secret to her. It would have been told to the wrong person. For in the past few years she has been place in danger and had several run ins with Root and IWA ninja alike. All wanting her to return with them or for the bounty that was placed on her from the past wars. Had she been betrayed several times by this woman. For each time this happen Shizune was never around to aid her teacher. But each time Kami had been with her and she had gotten away from them and would find her student in their shared hotel room or back in the bar she had been in just drinking or eating something.

"After I lost Don and the war, I was in a shithole bar where I met a strange man and we drank together, and one thing lead to another. We got pretty trashed and the next morning I woke up in bed with him and we both we're naked and I quickly left as I never got his name and I didn't want him to wake up with me. If he knew who I saw. I didn't want him going around saying I was a notch on his belt. Well several weeks later I discovered I was pregnant. I was pregnant with this mystery man's child. I had return to that village back to that shithole bar to see if I could find anything on that man. But the barmaid told me he had left shortly after I did. He didn't remember anything that happen the night before or even the woman he had taken to bed with him. How the woman told me. I just glared at her for that snide comment. Making me sound like a common whore. With that I left the bar and traveled around for awhile till the last two months where I took refuge at once of the homes my family owns outside of Konoha. Where Jiraiya had found me. For I had sent word for him to come and speak to me about something. I needed a friend at the time, and he was the only one I could think of. For I knew he would take whatever I told him he would take it to the grave. It appears my trust in him wasn't misplaced." She told her sensei as she turned back to look at the sleeping man as Jiraiya groan as he slowly moved in his sleep. He was sore from the beating he was dealt.

Sarutobi sat there listening to her. His mind just racing. Wondering what this had to do with had happen a week ago and why she was telling him this. Why she beat his other student. He just nodded his head as he just studied her more.

"I know you are wondering what this has to do with you calling back Jiraiya and why I'm here." Said Tsunade as she turned her head back to look at her sensei before her. "I am getting to that point. But I figure I best tell you the back story to the start of it all." She told him as she let out a long sigh.

Heimdall watched silently as he summoned a Valkyrie this time to send a message to Thor. For she would be quicker then the previous guard was.

"When the time cam Jiraiya had helped me deliver my child. A boy with crystal blue eyes and golden blonde hair. I told Jiraiya I didn't need anymore help and he went on his way. I spent six months with my son making sure he got what he needed from me in breast milk and all. Before I left him on the front steps on the orphanage early one morning before he was seven months old. I left a note with his name and when he was born. I had made a birth certificate for him with mother's name blank and father's name unknown. I had named my son Minato Namikaze. I didn't want to give him my last name nor did I want to put my name down on his birth certificate. For I had many after me and if Danzo ever knew Minato was my son. He would have taken him and brainwashed him into his own little weapon." Said Tsunade as she watched her sensei's facial expressions on the bomb, she had just dropped on him.

"Your telling me. The you are the mother of one Minato Namikaze?" Question Sarutobi as he was shell shocked by what he had been told.

"Yes, I was very grateful he had taken after his father. Of what I remember of the man. Minato was a mini version of him. I was also grateful that he didn't take after me in my bad habits of drinking and gabling and just pretty much wasting my life away on my self grief on losing all I ever had. That is way I didn't keep him sensei. For I wasn't fit to raise him whatsoever. How could I give him a life that he deserved. If I was able to find his father, I would have given him the boy to raise. He might have given him a good life, or it could have been worst then living in the orphanage that he was left at." Said Tsunade.

**Asgard**

Heimdall summoned a Valkyrie. "You summon me Lord Heimdall?" Question a woman with long crimson hair.

Heimdall's amber eyes looked to the crimson hair woman. "Tell Thor I have found the mother of his son the grandmother of his grandson." He told he woman as she nodded her head and left his chambers and walked to the rainbow bridge where her winged horse awaited it's mistress to return.

Flying to the palace gates she landed her winged horse as she rushed into the palace as she made her way to the grand dining hall where Thor and Loki with young Naruto dined.

She pushed the grand doors open as all eyes turned her way Thor stood up as Loki looked towards the crimson hair woman.

"Your Majesty. I have word from Heimdall." Said the Crimson hair woman.

"What word does he send?" Asked Thor as he looked worried.

"He has found the mother of your son." Said the Crimson hair woman as Thor stood up tall. His eyes had hardened at hearing this. The mystery woman he had spent that night with had come out of the shadows and had made herself known. But how? Was the thought that was racing though his mind.

"Thank you. Let Heimdall know we will be there shortly to be transported to meet with her." Said Loki as he looked at Naruto who was busy eating his dinner as he was starving and didn't care what was going on. He would let the adults handle whatever it was going on.

With that said the crimson hair woman nodded her head and bowed to both her King and Prince and left the Palace quickly to relay the message back to Heimdall.

**Hokage Tower**

"Why didn't you feel you couldn't trust me with this?" Asked Sarutobi as he felt hurt and a little betrayed by his only female student for having so little trust in him.

She looked up at him with grief in her eyes. "At the time. I didn't know who I could trust. There was so much going on and Danzo was moving in the light of day with his Root program. I feared if I told you. You might have placed my son in his program in a twisted way to protect him." She told him all honestly.

He sighed and looked down at his desk with shame and guilt. To be honest he might have done that, or he would have made it known that the boy was the Prince of Konoha, Something that would have been very foolish and prideful on his part. Showing that the Senju line was still gone strong in the village and it didn't end with Tsunade. He had one question though. "Tsunade where did you come up with the name Namikaze?" He asked her as he couldn't remember a clan with that surname.

She looked up at him a little surprised that was the one thing he was hung up on. Of all things to be wondering about. He was wondering about Minato's surname. "It was my great grandmother's clan name. Before the clan pretty much fell during the first shinobi war. But I have heard there are a few surviving members still left in Kumo. But I haven't made my way there yet to find out." She told him.

He had the look of shock and wonder. Did Minato fight his own Clan's men in the third Shinobi war without knowing it? What a horrifying thought to have.

**Asgard**

Thor, Loki, and Naruto walk up to where Heimdall stands guard with his ever-watchful eyes on the rainbow bridge.

"You called for me Heimdall?" Called Thor from the doorway as they walk in.

Never looking away from the two people talking in the "Hokage's office" Heimdall speaks. "Yes, I did call for you. The woman that you have bedded so long ago has come forth and admitted she is the mother of Minato Namikaze the father of your grandson Naruto Uzumaki." He told them.

Young Naruto looked up at the man with wide eyes as he had just learned about who Minato Namikaze was. He was the late and great Yondaime Hokage. Who died the night he was born fighting the Kyubi no Kitsune.

Heimdall did look over at Naruto with a sad smile. "There will be many truth coming out today child. Please be strong during all this." He said as he looked back to where he had been watching.

Loki knelt down to the boy and looked him in the eyes. "What is wrong?" He asked his nephew.

Naruto blinked and looked at his uncle. "How is the Yondaime my father?" Question Naruto.

"What do you mean? Hasn't anyone told you who your parents are?" Question Thor as he looked down at his grandson.

"No. I was just told my parents were shinobi that died fighting the Kyubi no Kitsune." Said Naruto as he had tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. His jiji-chan has been lying to him all his life. Telling him he didn't know who his parents are. Now he wanted to know who his mother was.

"Heimdall. We need to travel there now. With the woman there. I have many questions and I need them answered as well for the old man she is talking to." Said Thor as he was growing upset with what he just heard.

Heimdall just nodded his head and got ready to open the gate to the Hokage tower.

**Hokage Tower**

"I don't blame you for your lack of trust. At the time I was brash and foolish young man." Said Sarutobi as he looked up at his student with a sad soft smile.

Tsunade just nodded her head.

"_**VROOOOOOOMMMM!"**_ In a blinding light lite up the office as Tsunade was up and ready to fight as Sarutobi was now in his battle robes as sleeping Jiraiya was now up and getting ready for battle.

Just then a man with long blonde hair with an eye patch stood there with a man in a lean built with long black hair stood next to him and in between both men stood Naruto looking a little green around the gills.

"NARUTO!" Shouted Sarutobi as he saw the missing boy standing between the two men as the tall built blonde placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Just take a deep breath Naruto. It will pass in a few moments." Said Thor as he smiled down at the little blonde next to him.

Loki looks down at his brother and then at Naruto and smiles. Remembering their first time traveling thought Heimdall's gateway.

They both ignored the all others in the office as they watched Naruto quickly feel better and grin up at both of them.

"ANSWER ME!" Commanded Sarutobi as he glared at the two man as he watch them with Naruto standing between them.

Naruto looked over at his jiji-chan with a frown on his face. "Jiji-chan. Don't yell at my Grandpa and Uncle like that!" He said with his frown still on his face.

Tsunade's eyes widen as she studies the man standing before her. It was the man that she spent that night with so long ago. "It is you!" She said with shock lacing her voice as her face was priceless as it was in a state of shock.

Thor looks over at her with a grin on his face. "Yes, it is I. The man you laid with oh so long ago and had a son with." HE told her as if it was a fact he was stating.

Sarutobi stood their frozen as he looked at the golden hair man studying him. He looked like an older version of Minato and Naruto. Both male's had taken after this man before him. They really didn't take really anything from their mothers. But maybe their personalities if anything. But he didn't know anything of this man before him or the other one standing next to him. But one thing he did know was they both had power radiating off of them both. They both are monsters in power in their own right.

"Allow me to interduce myself." Said Thor as he looked at the three standing in the office before him. "I am Thor the King of Asgard and the God of Thunder." He said as he watched their eyes grow even larger at what he had told them. He even did a bow for a little show.

Loki rolled his eyes at his brother's antics as he looked at the others as he spoke as well. "I am Loki. Prince of Asgard and Royal Adviser to the King. As well I am The God of Mischief and Chaos." He said with a grin as he bowed as well.

Tsunade's jaw hung open as it hit the ground before her. "Your-you're a God?" She asked him with shock written all over her face.

"Yeah he is. I saw his Kingdom and it is awesome. There are woman warriors with flying horses and man warriors that get winded to easily from just running from Heimdall's watch point to the Palace." Said Naruto as he was bouncing around with excitement of what he had seen in Asgard.

Thor slapped his large hand on his face as he looked down at his grandson for pointing out that his male warriors are weak and lazy. Something he was going to have to fix. Loki just chuckled at his nephews antics.

"I think he will be walking in both our paths." Said Loki as he looked at his brother.

"That I do believe he will be." Said Thor as he worried for the world of what they had awoken and have or will be unleashing into this world.

"Where you the one that took Naruto that night?" Asked Jiraiya as he fall back onto the couch. He was hit with a wave of nausea as he had gotten up to quick.

Thor looked back at Jiraiya and shook his head no. "No. it was not I that brought the boy to Asgard. It was my gatekeep Heimdall who had been keeping watch over my hammer that was inside your Forest of Death." He said as he thought about the man of the forest he just spoke of.

"Your hammer?" Question Sarutobi as he looked puzzled at the God of Thunder before him.

Thor grinned at he took the leather strap of the hammer on his belt. "Yes, this is Mjolnir. I had thrown it to earth nine years ago while my son was fighting the beast you call the Kyubi." He said as he looked at them as if it was a fact.

They all seemed shocked at this. He had tried to aid Minato in his battle with the nine-tails. But it didn't happen for he had still summon the Death God to seal the beast into the small boy before them all.

This is when Loki spoke up as he wanted an answer to something that was bothering him for awhile since he had met his nephew. "Would you mind answering something for me." He asked with calculating eyes at the old man standing behind the large desk.

Foolishly Sarutobi nodded his head. To the other God standing before him.

"Why is there a dark energy coming from my nephew as well. Whatever happen to the beast?" Question Loki as this got Thor looking at the old man who seem to be aging even more.

"Yes, I would like to know this as well. For Heimdall lost sight of the beast when he was blinded by a bright light and the beast was gone and my son and his bride was dead." Said Thor wanting to know this answer as well.

Sarutobi was now sweating heavily as he paled even more. He didn't want to answer them, but he saw in both those men's eyes if he tried to lie something bad would happen to him and no one would be able to stop them from pushing him.

"That night…. that night. Minato couldn't kill the Kyubi no Kitsune. He had to do something before it broke free from Kushina's chakra chains. So he did the only thing one could do with a Biju. He sealed it within his newborn son." Said Sarutobi as he feared he was going to be punished for the actions of the past to save the village.

Thor looked a little puzzled for a moment as Loki's eyes widen as he pulled his brother to him and whispered something into the man's ear. This is when his eyes grew in horror. As he didn't want to be in his office at this very moment. He wanted to be a million miles away for here. Away from these two powerful men that stood right before him.

"You are telling me. That the beast is inside the boy?" Asked Thor as he was growing upset with this little bit of information that was told to him.

Naruto's eyes widen as he heard this. He has a monster inside of him. Is this why everyone hates him? Why everyone attacks him on his birthday and sells him food that is rotten and overpriced? He looked ready to cry as he looked at his Jiji-chan with heartbroken eyes as he fell to his knees.

Both Thor and Loki were at his side. Both holding the boy whispering to him. Telling him he wasn't the beast that. He was him and it was just sealed within him. They are both separate from each other. He was just the beast jailer.

**Inside Naruto's mindscape**

The Kyubi was awoken from his slumber as he could feel that his jailer was emotional unstable. But something outside of the boy was very powerful and could challenge the beast. So he just closed his eyes and went back to sleep. In due time he would have his time and he would be freed once more.

**Hokage's office**

Naruto was having a panic attack. Seeing this Tsunade pushed both men away from the boy as she calmed him calm down. "Look into my eyes and take deep slow breath before you get sick and pass out." She told him as his crystal blue eyes looked into her honey brown eyes. Slowly his breathing calmed down and he kept his eyes locked with hers as tears welled up in his eyes. Before Tsunade knew it. Naruto had latched onto her and began crying his little eyes out. She held him tight as she rubbed circles on his back trying to sooth him as his tears slowly stopped and he hickuped.

"Shh… its alright." Said Tsunade as she just held him tight not wanting to let go of him.

Naruto looks up at her in a whisper he spoke. _"I'm not a monster?"_ He asked her.

This broke Tsunade's heart as tears broke and rolled down her cheeks as Thor and Loki had heard the boys question as well. "No. You are not a monster. You are a little boy and my grandson. I'm so so sorry baby for not being here for you when you needed me." She told him in tears.

His small hand tighten into a fist into her green jacket she wore. He held on for dear life. He wasn't going to let go of her. She was his anchor that he needed at this moment.

Thor looked to Sarutobi as lightening could be seen flashing in his eyes. "Who cares for my grandson?" He demanded. Right now before the elder Hokage this man was a King, NO a God demanding to know about his grandson's wellbeing.

"He lives alone. He has lived on his own since he was four years old." Said Sarutobi as he looked away. HE couldn't make eye contact with the man before him as the man with raven hair eyes widen a fraction.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HAS BEEN ON HIS OWN SINCE HE WAS FOUR YEARS OLD!? NOW CHILD HIS AGE SHOULD BE ALONE!" Roared Thor.

Outside the Hokage's office Shikaku, Ibiki, and Commander Dragon stiffen along side the ANBU that should have been in that office with their Hokage.

"Who was that?" Question Shikaku as he looked at the two men across from him.

They shook their heads. They had never heard that voice before and it had them all on edge for they didn't know what they would find once the seal was taken down. What state their Hokage would be in.

Sarutobi took a shaky breath before standing tall. He was now the leader of a village that needed to stand his ground against this man before him. He wasn't his whipping dog. No he was the God of all Shinobi and he must show this man his place before him.

"He was thrown out of the orphanage as he was mistreated there and hardly ever feed. My ANBU did their best to make sure the boy ate as they would bring him snacks and treats for him to eat in the morning and evening. For anything that was given to him was either taken away or at times poison. But due to him being the Host of the Kyubi the beast kept him safe and burned the poison out of him and always kept him strong and going. When he was thrown out it was on his fourth birthday. But luckily Inu had found him before someone else had and brought to my office and feed him while I was kept in bullshit meetings to keep me away from the boy as the villagers hunted for him." Said Sarutobi as his old black eyes had harden as he stared back at Thor.

"I could destroy this village for its sins against my Heir." Growled out Thor as lightening shot out and left black marks on the office door making the men on the other side to jump away from it.

"He is in his right to do so." Said Loki as his green eyes had harden and darken several shades.

Naruto pulled away from Tsunade looking up at the two men before him. "PLEASE DON'T. THEY ARE ALL LOST AND MISGUIDED. THEY ALL HURT FOR THEY LOST SOMEONE THEY LOVED THE NIGHT I WAS BORN. JUST LIKE ME. I DON'T HATE THEM." Pleaded Naruto for those in the village. For the foolish villagers and shinobi that had attacked him in the past.

"It still doesn't make their action's against you right." Growled Thor as his emotions were slowly getting the better of him.

Loki closed his eyes and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Thor looks over at his brother and saw him shake his head no. It wouldn't right anything by killing all those who had wronged his grandson for those who are innocent would be caught in the crossfire and it wouldn't make him any better of their sister and her actions against them so long ago.

Thor could read his brothers thoughts and let out a sigh. "You are right brother. I wouldn't be any better then our sister." He looked back over at Sarutobi. "I do not want to leave him here in this hellhole you call a village. But he wishes to become a shinobi of this village and one day take your title. So I will grant him his wish. But I or Loki will always be around watching over him and be warned now Heimdall's all seeing eye will always be on Naruto and anyone that tries to hurt him will be dealt with swiftly and by one of my warriors. Your laws will be damned." He told the elder Hokage.

"He is under my clan's protection as he is the only male Heir of the Senju and Uzumaki clan alive." Said Tsunade as she stood holding Naruto in her arms as she stood to Thor's right as Loki was on his left.

With a heavy and tired sigh. "Fine. I don't give a damn. There souls be damned." Said Sarutobi as he knew he couldn't do nothing. For the village Princess was pissed off and now he has two Gods in his office that he couldn't do nothing about. So screw it let them run wild. He was done with them all. Like the old saying goes you reap what you sow. And many had sown their own grave.

"Are we done here?" Asked Tsunade as Jiraiya had looked like he had a heart attack on the couch from the display of power from the blonde hair man and the raven hair man is still an unknown with his power.

"Yes." Said Sarutobi as he dropped the seal around his office unsealing his office as three men fell into his office seeing and older version of Minato standing next to Tsunade and a raven hair man next to him and the missing Naruto in her arms.

Loki arched a raven eyebrow at the three men laying on the floor. As he looked back at the Hokage for answers.

"Stand down Shikaku Nara, Commander Dragon, and Ibiki Morino." Said Sarutobi as he saw his three commanders on the floor of his office.

Ibiki stood up quickly looking at the two men. His black eyes studying them. "Lord Hokage is everything alright in here?" He question.

"Yes. All is fine here. Naruto's Grandfather and Uncle have returned him. As they are the ones that had found him and nursed him back to health after they found him." Said Sarutobi to the men.

Shikaku's mind was running a mile a minute as he studied Thor's face. "He does not look of Uzumaki. Does this mean he is of Namikaze?" He question his leader.

"My brother is the father of the one you once called Minato Namikaze." Said Loki as he watched with amusement as the men before him had shocked reactions on their faces. "As well the blonde woman was his mother." This was the icing on the cake as their mouths hung open with shock. Even Dragon couldn't hide his shock behind his mask.

Tsunade glared at Loki for giving her up so quickly.

Loki just smirked at her. "What. It is better for them to know. For wouldn't you question a child calling you grandmother?" He asked her.

She just looked away from Loki and looked over at Thor and saw his cheese childish smirk on his face as he was snickering at her.

"Your not helping anything." She told him in a quiet growl.

Naruto looked at both Tsunade and Thor with a questionable look on his face as he was wondering something.

Both adults looked at him. "What is it sweetie?" Asked Tsunade. This will be question she might regret for the rest of her life. Who knows.

"Are you and grandpa going to live together now?" Asked Naruto with innocent eyes looking at his grandparents.

Tsunade was shocked by this question as Thor didn't bat an eye. "I am not sure. But I need to buy us a house here and if your grandmother wishes she can move in to aid in raising you." He said as he looked at Tsunade.

Tsunade let out a sigh. "Don't waste your gold. I have my family clan home and both you and your brother are welcome to stay there. For that is where Naruto will be living and the display I saw here today. I know you two are not going anywhere and are going to be a big part of his life from here on out." She said as her life had been turned upside down and she was back in the village that hasn't given her nothing. Well now it has given her something. Maybe it would be worth it. Just maybe. She thought.

Thor grinned as Loki just smiled. "You honor us with your kindness Lady Tsunade." Said Loki with a pleasant smile on his face.

"If any repair need to be done. Please tell me and I will handle them all or have someone from Asgard to handle what I am unable to do." Said Thor with a grin as he was glad to be of some kind of use to someone else besides his people.

"Heimdall send us a team of craftsmen." Said Loki as he smirked looking at Thor. "Brother you are a warrior and King as well as the God of Thunder but a craftsmen you are not. So allow people that know what they are doing handle all the repairs. While you handle young Naruto's training." He told his brother as a small rain cloud appeared over Thor's head as he was now sulking in the corner drawing little circles on the carpet with his finger.

Naruto jumps out of Tsunade's arms and jumps on Thor's back. "Its okay grandpa we can always learn together from the craftsmen on how to fix the house." He said with eagerness in his voice. For it would be something new for him to learn and who knows it might be fun as well.

"You are right Naruto." Said Thor as he stood up and pulled Naruto up into his arms as he swung him in his arms as they both laughed together.

Loki just smiled watching his brother and nephew. It had been a long time since his brother had been this happy. Naruto was a blessing sent to them by the Gods. He just chuckled to himself as he thought that.

"Once we are at Lady Tsunade's home. I'm sure Heimdall will send the workers. So you two will need to behave and stay out of their way. Do you understand me?" Question Loki as he stood before the two blondes as the others sweat dropped at the raven hair man scolding the two blondes.

'_What have I agreed to?'_ Thought Tsunade for her life was forever going to change from here on out.

**Deep within the bawls of Konoha**

Danzo sat in his office looking over reports his Root agents had handed into him. He looked at the man that knelt before him. "Still no work on the Jinchuriki?" He asked the blank masked man before him.

"No Lord Danzo. The trail goes cold where that strange symbol appears. It is like the boy just vanished from the face of the Elemental Nations." Said the masked agent.

Danzo narrowed his single eye at the man before him. "Your dismissed." He said as he looked back down at the reports on Naruto. He had missed his chance once again to kidnap the boy. "I will have that boy one way or another. Nothing will stop me from having the perfect weapon against all of the Elemental Nations." He said to himself.

He had sent his Root ANBU to ever Hidden and civilian village seeking for the boy. He was out there somewhere, and he was going to be the first one to find him before that old fool Sarutobi found him and brought him back into the light of day.

**I'm going to leave off here for I'm already at over 7600 plus words. Next time Will Inu and Neko take of the rotting roots of the village and will Thor and Loki get their hands on Danzo? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or Thor.**

**I'm glad many of you are now shipping Tsunade/Thor. It was just something random that I thought up and figured why the hell not. For no one really talks about his family and always says he was an orphan as well. So I'm like okay lets do the over played Tsunade is his mamma card and see how it goes from there. Lol**

**Thanks for all the likes and fallows**

**Chapter 3**

**Poison Roots Will Burn**

Inu and Neko stood before a seven others they had found for this mission. Granted a few of them where not ANBU but knew and liked the little missing blonde boy and would do anything to help him if they could.

Gai stood their quietly as he knew this wasn't the time for his power of youth and even had changed his clothing so black as his green spandex would stand out in the darkness of the tunnels, they would be traveling in.

"Alright. The mission is very simple. We go in and clean house. For the roots of the village have become poison and is killing the great tree we support." Said Inu as he looked at the others around him.

Snake smirked under her mask as she had been wanting to have a piece of the old bastard for awhile now. "I'm glad we are finally taking care of the Toxicon that has been poisoning the great tree." She told them.

The others nodded their heads.

"Snake, Deer, Monkey. You three with be on my team." Said Neko as she looked over at Inu.

"Gai, Raido, Genma, Iwashi you four will be part of my team to kill the Root of all this trouble." Said Inu as he looked at his four-man team as three of them had been Minato's personal guards during his rule as Hokage and would do anything for Naruto when they would see the boy or just stock his home with food when the boy couldn't get any on his own.

They nodded their heads as they went down the two tunnels. They knew their missions and what to do.

**Senju Compound**

Thor stood next to Tsunade as Loki looked at the villagers that stopped and bowed to the blonde hair woman and calling her princess as some would just glare at the little boy in Thor's arms.

"I believe we will have to assign a team of Valkyries to watch over Naruto." Said Loki as he glared back at the fools. Many took a step back as the raven hair man scared them as demon's would appear before him as he smirked at his little tricks.

"We are here." Said Tsunade as she looked at the two men next to her and little Naruto who was just looking around wide eyed.

"This is my new home?" Naruto asked just above a whisper.

"That it will be Naruto." Said Thor as he smiled down at the little boy.

Tsunade placed her hand on the seal that locked the gates of her old childhood home. Slowly the old gates open as Thor watched with wonder in his eyes as he noticed the small seal locking the gates.

Behind him and the others villagers talked and whispered.

"The man with Princess Tsunade looks a lot like our late 4th Hokage." Said a Raven hair woman to a pink hair woman that narrowed her eyes as she saw the tiny blonde in the man's arms.

"He does and it appears the beast has entrapped him and the princess." Spat out the pinkette.

Loki turned to look at them for the women didn't do much to hide their whispers for anyone.

Both women saw him looking and did their best to send him one of their best flirting smiles even though the pinkette had her daughter with her.

Loki gave them both a look of disgust as he turned away. Leaving both woman standing their in shock for the pinkette had many men lusting for her tone and fit body.

The little pinkette that stood with her mother looked at the people that had walked passed them to see her classmate in the arms of the large blonde hair man. "Mommy that is Naruto. He has been missing from class for the past week after stupid Kiba dared him to go to the Forest of Death." She told her mother as she was shocked to see the little boy once more.

The woman looked down at her daughter. "So the brat has returned. I thought he was gone for good." She told her daughter as the mini pinkette just shrugged her shoulders. She always knew her mommy didn't like the boy. But she figured it was for the pranks he played on the villagers.

Thor heard the woman call his grandson a brat was ready to storm over to the woman to give her a piece of his mind when Tsunade beat him to the punch.

Tsunade pulled the woman up to her by the collar of her dress as her honey brown eyes met jade green eyes. "You will not be disrespecting the Senju and Uzumaki heir." She growled out in an eerie calm voice that froze the pinkettes blood.

"Yes-yes Princess Tsunade." She said in a shaky voice as she feared the woman that held her.

Tsunade's had a dangerous look in her eyes as she let go of the woman as she fell to the ground. "Good now go tell the others I have return to raise my grandson." She told her as the pinkette pulled herself back to her feet and grabbed her daughter by the arm pulling her away as she ran away in terror as the raven hair woman fallowed behind her. She wasn't going to stay there to receive the same punishment as the other woman.

Tsunade returned back over to the two men and Naruto.

"I can see why you bedded her brother. She is strong and has a very strong since of justice." Said Loki with a smirk as Tsunade just glared at him and Thor just chuckled at his brother antics.

"I. She is a strong woman and warrior in her day." Said Thor as he smiled at Tsunade who oddly a blush on her cheeks from what Thor had had said about her.

"Alright you three. Lets go see how much work we have ahead of ourselves. For I haven't been here for over 20 years." Said Tsunade as she walked pass them into her family land and the gate's swung shut behind them as others gathered around the gates to see the Senju Princess had return and along with her where two unknown men and the demon brat.

**Center of the Root base**

The two teams had met up after cleaning up all the nest that led to the center of the main base of Root. All around them laid dead bodies of Root agents. The only ones still alive where the children that Danzo had kidnapped and was trying to brainwash. All the children huddled together in fear as two large King Cobra's watched over them. They knew not to kill the children but to keep them together until they had taken care of the bastard that had taken them from their families.

In another group was all teenagers that where set to be marked as Root ANBU but still hadn't taken their final exam for Danzo had pushed it off until they had found the boy. Two large snakes kept an eye on them as their bodies had been wrapped around the group. The teens had passed out from fear.

"Snake keep an eye on your pets as we go for the head." Ordered Neko as she knew Snake would protect the children from any Root ANBU they might have missed or where not in their during the attack.

Danzo sat in his office unknowing what was happening in his little base as a body of a man with blonde hair flow though this office door crashing into the wall behind him. Danzo arched an eyebrow to this as he looked over at his down agent. "Weakling." He muttered at the man on the ground.

Both Inu and Neko stood in the entryway looking at the bandage man before them. "You have been ordered to disband your little pets along time ago by the Hokage Danzo." Said Inu in a calm and deadly voice.

"Hn. Like that fool holds any power over me." Scuffed Danzo as he laughed at them.

"You have been ordered to be killed. But first what have you done with Naruto?" Demanded Neko as she wanted to know where the little boy was. She feared for his safety.

Heimdall stood watching this event play out as he heard the team speak of Thor's grandson, he wanted to know what they where up to. His all-seeing eyes widen as these people believe the man before them had kidnapped the young Prince.

"Valkyrie." Said Heimdall as a woman with crimson hair appeared next to him once again.

"Yes Heimdall?" She asked as she wanted to know why the Gate Guardian was summoning her now.

"I am going to be sending you to Earth to deliver a man to Thor and Loki." Said Heimdall.

She nodded her head. "Who is my target?" She asked him.

He looked to her. "One named Danzo Shimaru." He told her as she nodded her head and was gone in a golden light.

"_**VROOOOOM!**_**"** There before the two teams stood a woman with long crimson hair dressed in a white skirt and top and silver boots going to her knees. Her back to them as she glared at the mummy of a man that stood before her. "You Danzo Shimaru are to go meet with my King for transgressions against our King's grandson." She told him as she grabbed hold of him, and they vanished in a golden light.

**Outside of Senju Compound**

"_**VROOOOM!**_**"** Was heard as Thor and Loki stood at the open front door as they where going into the large home.

Both men turned around to see the Valkyrie from earlier standing there before them with a man in her custody.

"What is the meaning of this?" Demanded Thor as he wanted to know what was happening.

"My King. Heimdall has sent me to fetch this man to have you pass judgement on his actions against the young Prince." Said the crimson hair woman.

Tsunade heard the woman's voice and came out of the house as Naruto fallowed behind her. "What is going on here?" She demanded as she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the woman holding Danzo as her prisoner. She didn't give a damn about the man before her but the woman that stood there.

"Kushina-chan?" Question Tsunade as she was shocked to see Naruto's mother dressed in strange clothing and alive?!

The crimson hair woman looked at the blonde with confusion at first until she got a better look. "Tsunade-nee-chan?" Said the now named Kushina as she was shocked to see her cousin before her.

Thor and Loki watch the two before them. It appears the woman's soul was pure and a true warrior to the very end of her life. She didn't go to the world of Kami. But she went to Valhalla to the land of valent hero's of all time and worlds.

Naruto walked up to the woman and pulled on Tsunade's jacket. "Grandma do you know the pretty lady?" Asked Naruto as he looked at both women as they both look down at him.

"Oh Naruto sweetie." Said Tsunade as she saw Kushina's eyes widen with tears.

"Nar-Naruto?" Question Kushina with a trembling voice.

He looked up into her beautiful violet eyes. "Yeah that is my name." He said with a small shy smile.

"Oh baby." She said in a whisper. She looked over at Thor and Loki with pleading eyes.

The eyes of a mother wanting to hug her son for the very first time since she had moved between worlds.

Thor nodded his head. She had been one of his strongest Valkyrie's to date and has beaten many of his berserks.

Naruto turned to look at his grandfather and uncle with question and wonder in his eyes.

Kushina smiled as she got the permission, she so desperately wanted from her King. Kneeling down onto one knee she smiled at Naruto as he turned to look back at her. "I was your mommy when I was alive." She told him as his eyes widen as he couldn't believe that he had already spoken to his mother once before and now he just found out this was his mommy.

"Mommy?" Asked Naruto as he didn't know what to do.

"Yes, baby." She said as she pulled into her arms and held him for a while.

Naruto began to cry as he didn't know how to feel about meeting his mommy or was, he meeting her spirit? He didn't know.

Tsunade snapped to her sentences as she looked at Kushina with shock. "How are you even alive or even here for that matter?" She asked.

"That is easy to explain." Said Loki as he looked at Tsunade. "She died in battle. Valent warriors death sending her to Valhalla the resting place of all warriors who have died with honor. From there her soul was selected to become one of the Valkyries of Asgard to protect and serve in times of peace and war." He told her as she just dumbly nodded her head. This had made her wonder who else that she knew could have made to this place called Valhalla.

During this time Danzo thought it would be in his best interest if he tried to get away from "Kushina" and the demon brat as he needed to regroup and see if any of his agents had made it out alive.

Before he could make a move Thor and Loki where standing right next to him. "I appears someone has seen you do something against Naruto and now you must pay for it." Said Loki with a wicked grin on his face.

Just then the Inu and Neko appear with their team in front of Thor and Loki as they look at the two strange men holding onto Danzo.

"Get them off of me you fools. I am a village elder and you must listen to me." Commanded Danzo as he was fearing for his life with these two men before him.

"Danzo you have been ordered to death, it will be served out by either our hands or theirs." Said Inu as he glared at the bandage old man before him.

"Whose orders have this been ordered on?" Demanded Danzo as he was now growling.

Inu smirked under his mask as he looked at the man. "On the orders of Lord 3rd Hokage as this was marked as a black scroll mission." He said as the amusement could be heard in his voice as he spoke to the ex-elder and Commander of Root.

Thor grinned as this man was given to him as a gift. "Well then if you are ordered for death then we shall make it quick." He said as Loki looked at his brother with a smirk.

"That they have brother." Said Loki as his emerald green eyes darken. "What has this man done to my nephew?" He asked Inu as he wanted a suiting punishment for the man.

"He has been trying to kidnap the boy since he was newly born as he found out Naruto was the holder of the strongest of tailed beast and wanted to brainwash him into becoming his personal weapon to use as he saw fit. As well he was one of the few people who was behind the information leak about what the boy had sealed within him." Said Inu as his mismatched eyes turned to gaze at Danzo as the old man just glared harder. The others of his team never looking the old man in the eyes for they always felt something was off about him.

Loki nodded his head to this. Thor's grip tighten on the old man's shoulder as he was ready to send a surge of lighting though the man's body as lighten danced around his eye to his eye patch.

"Then I shall end him with Stormbreaker." Said Thor as his battleax appeared into his hand from his back.

Naruto watched all wide eyed as Tsunade grabbed him form Kushina and moved inside her home. For she didn't want to taint his young and pure soul with seeing the man's death.

Kushina moved out of the shadows to where the ANBU and Jonin's saw her. They all froze at the sight of the late Red Death that stood before them.

They quickly felt to one knee. "Lady Kushina." They said bowing their heads to her.

"Rise. I am not the same Kushina that once walked in this village and fought alongside each of you. I am one of King Thor's nameless Valkyrie's. I am only here to serve him as he is the God of Thunder and The Son of Odin as his brother is Prince Loki and God of Mischief and Chaos and Son of Odin." Said Kushina as she took on a whole new personality before the Shinobi she once served with and trained.

They looked at her with shock as she stood next to both men and knelt down next to them awaiting her orders.

Loki just smirked as he released his grip on the old man as Thor throw him into the air and throw Stormbreaker at him. The battleax went spinning into the air as the blade met the center of Danzo's forehead. His eyes widen as he didn't know what happen as the blade cut down the center of his body as Lighting ignite set both halves into flames as the old man was burnt to ash. He never even got a chance to use his stolen eyes to save his pathetic life.

"Tell your Hokage the man is dead." Said Loki as Stormbreaker return to Thor's hand as he swung it and all the blood fell off of it and he placed it once more on his back. His blue eyes now lightening from his anger as he looked up to the ANBU and Jonin.

"Let this be known. Those who cross me will fall to Stormbreaker. For your laws mean nothing to my brother or I. We will protect my Grandson and Heir of Asgard." Declared Thor as he turn to leave.

Loki smirked and looked down at Kushina. "Return to Asgard and being to be training the Berserkers. They have grown to lazy in these times of peace." He told her as she stood once more and nodded her head.

"_**VROOOOOOM**_**!"** She was gone in a sliver light as a Celtic symbol was left behind.

Loki looked over at the others. "You are now dismissed. For we are retiring for the evening." He told them as he turned to leave them as well.

**Hokage's office**

Sarutobi had watched everything though his crystal ball. He was horrified to see Kushina. He knew once she was able to move around freely in the village he was as good as a goner as well as Jiraiya as they both watched in fear and horror of the power of Thor. But Loki still remained an unknown with his power.

"Thor is proving to as if not more powerful then any of the Biju's and if Naruto does take after him…..." Jiraiya trailed off as nothing would be able to stop the boy. Now with Tsunade by his side he was only going to get stronger.

"Yes it does appear that way. But the one that still leaves me wondering how powerful he is. Is his brother Loki for he hasn't shown any of his abilities to anyone just yet." Said Sarutobi as he didn't know how to feel about anything anymore.

On the bright side Root was gone and Danzo was dead. But he did sigh though. He would have to hold a council meeting soon to inform the others of Danzo's untimely death. All will be as if he had died of a heart attack. No one ever the wiser. Those of his Root that posed as civilians they will find out in time who is missing and who was tried to the old war hawk. But for now he waited his team he had sent to take care of the poison in the roots.

**Next Day**

Naruto was up bright and early. He was excited to go back to the academy and tell his friends about meeting his Grandparents and Uncle. But Tsunade did tell him not to speak about meeting his mother. For that would bring up too many questions and he wouldn't be able to answer them at all. To this is agreed to. For he was still trying to process meeting her as well.

"Grandma! Grandpa! Uncle Loki come on. I'm going to be late for school!" Whined Naruto as he did want to try his best now as he had a lot to live up to and didn't want to be seen as the dead last anymore by any of his peers.

"Not so loud Naru-chan." Said Tsunade as her head was aching for being up half the night drinking with Thor as Loki was looking over the Compound to see what would need to be fix. To his surprise the roof needed a little repair and the grounds tended to. But other then that the place was in suitable shape to be lived in.

"But baa-chan!" Whined Naruto as he was now standing before her with an adorable little pout of his little face.

Thor just laughed as he walked out of the bedroom, he had spent the night in. Naruto arched a brow at him. "Why are you in grandma's room?" He asked.

Loki came up from behind Naruto and swept him up. "That is a question for when you are much older." He told him as the other two blushed. Well mostly Tsunade blushed as Thor just had a cheesy grin on his face.

"Come on lets go." Said Tsunade pulling herself together. She will return to her thoughts of last night later. At a much later time.

As they walked thought the village. Villagers and Shinobi alike watched them as some bowed and a few ran for their lives as they had been part of hunting parties in the past for the blonde hair little boy.

"It appears news speared like wildfire here." Said Loki as he looked over at Tsunade.

She let out a sigh. "Yes. It does. Just tell the right hens and all of the village will know before dawn of what is going on within the village walls." She told him.

"Ino is the gossip princess of he Academy." Said Naruto as he remember the teal eye blonde hair girl that knew pretty much everything about everyone that was in the academy. But the only one she could learn more about was always Naruto as he was a puzzle to her. He had her clansmen hair color but for his blue eyes. As everyone pretty much had teal or green eyes in her clan but for her mother who had brown eyes.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Question Thor as he smirked at his grandson.

Naruto turned beet red as he shook his head violently no. "N-no Ino doesn't like me. She is a Sasuke fangirl." He said as he turned away to look at anything but his grandparents and uncle.

"Giver her time. It will pass." Said Tsunade as she remember the fangirls/boys growing up. Some never changed as other did. Some had said they could mark Jiraiya as a fanboy for Tsunade as when they were growing up, he did everything under the sun to get a date with her. But the only thing he never tried was being a true gentlemen and just asking her nicely with a flower or something. Maybe then he would have had a chance. But looking over at Thor she was glad the white hair man was always a pig.

They had arrived at the Academy a little early as all the kids played outside. "Come on I want to show you my classroom and maybe Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei maybe in there and you can meet them too." Said Naruto as he was bouncing off the hallway walls.

"He is full of energy." Said Thor as he chuckled.

"Yes. Just like you as a child." Said Loki as he laughed at the memory of his brother growing up.

Thor grinned as Tsunade had a fawn smiled of the memories of Kushina being so full of energy and what she saw of Minato as he grew up always so calm and happy. Even though he was an orphan and his mother was a coward to keep him and raise him like she should have. A single tear rolled down her cheek as Thor saw this and place a hand on her right shoulder as his left hand wiped away her tear.

"You get a second chance this time around with our grandson. We both do." Said Thor as he smiled softly at her.

She smiled back at him as she nodded her head. "Yes a second chance that Kami has granted this fool." She told him as Thor just chuckled.

They walked down the hallway and up a set of stairs to the second floor to room 204. There Naruto stood just looking at the door. He felt nervous after he had been gone for so long and now that he is back his whole life has changed. He now had family. He was no longer alone and knew his parents loved and cared for him before they died.

"What's the matter?" Question Loki as he looked down at his nephew. Naruto looked up at him with one of his fake smiles. "Nothing just a little nervous." He told his Uncle.

Loki frown at seeing the boy so young to wear a mask. This was something they would all have to work on. As it wasn't befitting the young boy and he was to grow to become a leader. He needed to feel strong within himself and those around him.

Thor and Tsunade also saw the smile and both felt unsettled by it as well. Tsunade placed a hand on the door and slid it open. There sitting at his desk looking over yesterdays homework was Iruka as Mizuki hasn't shown up yet.

Looking up from his work Iruka saw Naruto never looking behind the boy at the adults that stood behind him. "NARUTO!" Yelled Iruka as this woke up Shikamaru and Choji dropped his chip as Kiba turned from talking with Shino. All four kids saw their friend had return and where had he been this whole time for Kiba's mom had been an emotional wreck over her foolish son's dare.

"Naruto where have you been?" Question Iruka as he had jumped out of his now toppled over chair and was now kneeling before the young boy.

Naruto smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his hand behind his head. But before he could speak a deep voice had answered for him.

"He has been in my care while he had been gone. He had hit his head pretty bad before he awoke four days later." Said Thor.

At hearing that Naruto had gotten hurt in the forest Kiba paled and just wanted to vanish into the shadows as he felt horrible his friend had gotten hurt because of their stupid bet.

Iruka now looks up at the two men and woman that stood behind Naruto as the four kids also could see who was standing with the boy. "Who are you? Lady Tsunade?" He asked as he didn't know what to think.

Thor grinned. "I am the boys grandfather." He said

Loki smirked as he saw Iruka pale. "I am his Uncle." He said as Iruka was now twitching where he sat on the floor in front of Naruto.

"The news will be out sooner then later. I am his grandmother." Said Tsunade as Iruka had passed out.

Naruto poked at the man looking down at him and then back up at his grandmother. "Is he dead?" He asked a little worried.

"No. He just passed out." Said Tsunade as she just stepped over the man and looked around the classroom. Nothing had changed since she was a child. Maybe a new desk here and there. But otherwise it was still all the same.

Thor even poked at the man as Loki just shook his head. "Stop that you two. He will awake shortly." He told them as Naruto and Thor smiled sheepishly and stood up.

Kiba raced down the steps from his desk. "Your alive! Mom isn't going to kill me now." He said as he slammed into Naruto as the two boys fell to the floor.

"Ow! Yeah I'm alive." Said Naruto as they both bounce onto the floor as Naruto hit his head on the hardwood floor.

Kiba quickly gets up and helps the blonde back up. "Sorry. I'm just glad your alive. For my mom and the others have been tarring that forest apart looking for you and I'm grounded until I'm a Genin." He said looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry for daring you into going to someplace so dangerous." He said as he looks back up at his friend as his puppy was jumping around Naruto.

"Thanks. But going there was the best thing I have ever done in my whole life." Said Naruto as he was grinning now.

They all looked at him with shock.

"Troublesome. But why do you say that?" Question Shikamaru as he was now walking down to his friend fallowed by their other two friends.

"For if I wouldn't have gone there, I wouldn't have found my grandfather's hammer and I would have never met him, my uncle or my grandmother. So it worked out for the best for me." Said Naruto.

He nodded his head to this as he looked at the older blonde male with the eye patch. The man looked like an older version of Naruto as well as their late fourth Hokage. Something seemed to click in the boys mind as he looks at Tsunade. "His father was the late fourth Hokage?" He asked the woman as she frowns and nods her head.

"Leave it to a Nara to figure things out." Said Tsunade as she knew what clan the boy before her belonged too as Naruto had told them he was friends with a few clan heirs.

"It doesn't take much to figure it out. Naruto looks like the late Hokage and now this man looks like a much older version of both of them. This is telling me that he was his father." Said Shino as he spoke up.

All eyes went to him. Loki felt a little weird with the boy as he saw a bug crawl into a small hole near his ear.

"Who are all your friends Naruto?" Asked Thor as he smiled at the boys that stood behind him and the others.

"The boy with the puppy is Kiba Inuzuka and his puppy Akamaru. This the boy with the pineapple ponytail is Shikamaru Nara and next to his is Choji Akimichi and next to him is Shino Aburame." Said Naruto as he was grinning up at his grandfather. "Guy's this is my Grandpa Thor, he is a King and a God of Thunder. Then this is my Uncle Loki he is a prince and the adviser to the King, and he is a God of Mischief and Chaos. Then this is my Grandma Tsunade Senju." He said now bouncing around.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at this. "Dope you must have hit your head harder then what you think. Those two can't be Gods." He said as he looked at the two man.

"We are God's of old times. Before this world you have now came to be." Said Thor.

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow at the blonde man. "Could you bring scrolls about your old world for us to learn about?" He asked.

"That would be a grand idea. For Naruto needs to learn about his family roots." Said Thor.

Loki smirked as he looked at the little Nara. _'Naruto has done well in putting his trust in this boy.'_ He thought to himself as Shikamaru reminded him of himself in some ways.

Just then they heard a groan from behind them as Iruka was slowly waking up as he slowly sat up. "What happen? Why am I on the floor?" He question nobody as he open his eyes to see Naruto and the two man next to him as Tsunade was sitting at his desk looking over what Naruto had missed for Iruka had a file on his desk with Naruto's name on it for all the homework of the past week and anything else he had missed before he vanished.

"Is this what they are learning?" Question Tsunade as she arched an eyebrow at all this bs that is being taught to the future shinobi.

Iruka's head snapped over to the female voice and saw Tsunade glaring at him as she held up the homework. He dumbly nods his head to answer her question.

"When did this change happen?" Asked Tsunade as her honey brown eyes harden and took on an icy tone to them.

"After the death of the 4th Hokage. The Civilian Council with the help of Elder Danzo changed the Shinobi Academy over and made it more suitable for civilian children could become Shinobi." Said Iruka as he was against all the changes when he became a teacher. For he was unsure if this was really helping them.

"You must be joking. This is all pointless. You spend more time in books then having them training and learn jutsus. This will only help them so far. But out in the field this wouldn't do nothing for them." Growled out Tsunade as she stood up slamming the papers back onto the desk. "I understand they do need to learn how to read and write and math and science and history. But they also need hands on field training. By the looks of it you only spend the 3rd and 4th year learning Jutsu and survival training. This isn't good."

"Please understand Lady Tsunade. But my hands are tried, and I can only do so much. But I do try to get them to learn everything they need to know when it comes to the survival training and the only Jutsu's I am allowed to teach them is the clone jutsu, hedge jutsu, and replacement. All other Jutsu's they learn are from their clans or sensei's once out on the field." Said Iruka as he was now fearing for his life.

As this was going on the other students had be filing into the classroom and Ino was standing next to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. What's going on and why does Iruka look so scared?" Ask Ino as she looked at her fellow blonde as she just realized he was back from wherever he had vanished to. "Hey when did you get back and where have you been?" she asked him with shock across her face.

"Hey Ino. Nothing much just my grandma scaring Iruka-sensei. I got hurt when I went to the forest and my grandpa and uncle found me with the help of one of their friends." Said Naruto as he smiled at her.

Ino just nodded her head at this and looked at the four boys who also nodded their heads as she looked up at the tall blonde man and raven hair man. She had a slight blush on her cheeks after looking at both men. _'Wow their hot and how Naruto looks like the blonde man. He is going to grow up smoking.'_ This thought to herself as she looked back at Naruto with a little giggle.

Hinata had froze next to Ino as she heard the girl greet her crush. Her pale lavender eyes widen at seeing him back. She was so happy he was safe and back.

"Is she blind?" Asked Thor as he got down on one knee to look at Hinata's eyes.

Hinata blinked and jumped away from the man holding her chest as he scared her. "N-no sir I am not blind." She told him giving him a cute little pout.

"Her eyes must be one of those bloodlines Naruto spoke of." Said Loki as he looked her eyes as well. "If you noticed brother her eyes had a hint of lavender in them." He said with a smile.

Hinata nodded her head. "Y-yes, it is my clan's bloodline the Byakugan." She told him.

Loki nodded his head to this. He was going to have to look into the bloodlines of these clans and learn more about them. Just the ever-growing list of things for him to look into.

"Well I am going to have to have a word with Sensei about how this is happening and vote to get control of the Shinobi academy back into the hands of the Shinobi council where it should have never left." Growled Tsunade as she walked over to the door. "You two stay with Naruto as see this nightmare of lesson." She told them as she vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Well if she is anything like how she is in bed. I feel bad for those who will be suffering her wrath." Said Thor with a shit eating grin.

Loki just slapped his hand across his face as some of the kids looked at him weird as others just blushed as they could figure out what he was talking about. Though Naruto looked up at him clueless as Shikamaru sighed and looked over at Loki.

"Naruto do not worry about what your grandfather has said, and we'll explain it to you once you are older." Said Loki as he pulled on Thor's ear. "We are around children. We are not around your warriors." He hissed at the man.

"Ouch! I'm sorry." Cried Thor as the others just sweat dropped at the large blonde's antics. Yea he is Naruto's grandfather. Hell some would even believe the man his father for how much they looked like each other and acted alike.

**I'm going to stop here. For the next chapter Tsunade will be on the war path and the village is going to change**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the likes and follows**

**Like always I do not own Naruto or Thor. Thanks to chillman22 for allowing me to adopt this story.**

**Chapter 4**

**Hell has no fury like a woman scorn **

Tsunade stormed out of the Shinobi Academy as she made her way to the Hokage Tower. She was going to have a few words with her old sensei and then have a few words with the council and she didn't give a damn if no one like it. For it was in her given right to demand change and fix all the mistakes of the past.

'_I was a fool for thinking things here would be find without me. Sensei is a weak old man that is allowing his "Elders and Civilian" Council to walk all over him as the Shinobi council does nothing to stop them. But why do they not stop them?'_ Question Tsunade to herself as her eyes widen. _'Danzo!'_ What the name that came to mind. They bastard must have done something to each clan to keep them from moving against him and his pets. She figured as she stormed right into the Hokage tower as the Chunin and Jonin that worked or where in the tower for missions watched the Princess of Konoha walk pass them.

Storming up the stairs Tsunade saw her sensei standing in the hallway as he was making his way over to the council chambers. He stopped and smiled at her. "Ah... Tsunade, I was just going to send ANBU after you for a council meeting." He told her. But his smile slowly faded as he saw her glaring at him.

She narrow her eyes. "Good for I have some damn questions for the council about the bullshit lesson plan at the Shinobi Academy. It is being ran like the damn Civilian schools." She hissed as at him.

Sarutobi held up his hand. "We will be addressing all of this today and there will be many changes going on now." He told her with a reassuring nod.

"Fine." Tsunade huffed as she crossed her arms under her chest. They walked down the hallway leading to the Council Chambers as they could hear the civilian council yelling at the Shinobi council. She looked over at her old sensei.

Sarutobi let out a sigh as he pushed open the council chamber doors. He walked over to his chair at the center of all the tables. Tsunade walked over to her clan seat and took her place. Next to her seat was the Uzumaki clan empty chair and once someone becomes Hokage they gain a chair on the council as well. There next to the Uzumaki chair was the Namikaze empty chair. A soft frown on her face as she looked over at the Civilians and Elders glaring at her.

"Hokage-sama. What is this about the demon bewitching Princess Tsunade?!" Question/demanded one of the Civilian councilmen as he held lust in his eyes as he looked at the busty blonde woman seated near the Hokage on the shinobi side.

Tsunade wrinkled her nose in disgust at the lard of a man looking at her with those nasty eyes of his undressing her.

"Tsunade returned to the village finding out her son had a child and she has return to raise her late son's child." Said Sarutobi to the council.

Now this had everyone talking and whispering.

"May we ask who was Lady Tsunade's late son?" Asked Shikaku as he had an idea but wanted to know for sure.

Tsunade smirked. "My son was one Minato Namikaze. His son is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju." She told them as the council exploded into an uproar of people yelling and screaming.

The room was filled with a dark killer intent as a man with long raven locks appeared in the chambers. He glared at the Civilian side of the council as he saw that a few of the Shinobi council was laughing or had looks of shock.

"**Silence!"** Commanded Loki as he looked around.

The room grew quiet as they all looked at him.

"Loki, I thought you were with Thor and Naruto?" Question a surprised Tsunade.

Loki smirked at the blonde woman. "I am. I am also here. I figure I'd shadow you and see what these fools would try against the young Prince." He told her.

"Why are you calling that Demon a Prince?!" Demanded the same man that was lusting over Tsunade.

Loki's cold jade green eyes slowly moved towards the man. "Naruto is the Prince. For his Grandfather. My brother is a King and I am a Prince of our homeland. As well as royal adviser to the King." He said to the foolish man.

Gasps could be heard from this statement alone.

Shikaku leveled his gaze at the newcomer. "Is this King the father of Minato or Kushina Uzumaki?" He asked him.

Loki smirked at him. "I see you are as shark as the little Nara I met with Naruto this morning. My brother is the father of Minato Namikaze-Senju-Odinson. Thus making Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju-Odinson." He said he saw the wheels turning on the civilian side of the council.

'_If the demon brat is royalty, we could push our daughters on him and use them to take control and power from the grandfather once he passes on and names the demon brat as his Heir to the throne.'_ They thought as one.

But Loki being around a very long time knew their game and tricks. "Give it up. For Thor will be in power for a very long time before Naruto would ever take over the throne and that is if he doesn't pass it to me first." He said with an evil smirk on his face.

The woman on the council began to do their best to flirt with the man who just looked at them with boredom in his eyes. They had nothing he wanted and they all looked like dirty pigs in his eyes. "Cover yourselves you dirty sows'." He told them as he turned away from them.

They saw the same coldness Minato would show his fangirls in the man just now. It was eerie.

"This is the reason the council meeting was called." Said Sarutobi as he slammed his hands on the table before him and glared at the elders and the civilian council as he did note there was about 3 people missing from the meeting. He would have his ANBU found out where they are after the meeting was over.

Loki playing along looked at the old leader. "Why did you call this meeting for?" He asked as he walked up and took a seat next to Tsunade in the Uzumaki chair.

Sarutobi took on a grave and heavy look. "I am here today to inform you that Danzo Shimura passed away early this morning from a heart attack." He told them.

"H-how do you know of this?" Question a very nervous Homura Mitokado as he looked to his partner in crime Koharu Utatane as she was now sweating bullets as well.

I had sent an ANBU to give him the message. When no one answered they entered the home to find the door was left unlocked. As they investigate to make sure there wasn't any unwelcome person in his home, they found him in his bed. When they check for any signs of life. He was already dead. At the hospital they did any Autopsy finding he had passed from a heart attacked. But they had also found something very odd on his person." He said as he paused.

"What did they find Hokage-sama?" Asked Inoichi as he wanted to know. He loved gossip as much as his wife and daughter.

Sarutobi smirk behind his hands that covered his mouth. "They had found the eye of Shisui Uchiha under his bandage eye. As well he had a mutated arm that held cells of the 1st Hokage. My sensei along with many other eyes of the Uchiha clan on it. It appeared that someone allowed Danzo the clearance to them in the Hospital and how Koharu Utatane you are the Elder that over sees all the happenings in the Hospital. How was Danzo able to get those eyes that had been sealed away for Sasuke if he ever awoke the Mangekyo Sharingan as he would need the eyes of someone who was closely related to him for a transplant as for the Mangekyo sharingan leaves the user blind if overused? As well it leaves the question of how he had gotten the eye of Shisui as his body was never recovered when he vanished." He said as he now glared at the woman behind him.

"I don't know. He must have paid someone off." Said Koharu as files appeared before her.

"Then answer me why your name is all over the forms okay the surgery to implant the eye into Danzo?" Question Sarutobi as two ANBU appeared behind her.

"These must be fakes." Cried Koharu as she was panicking now.

Sarutobi smirked. "Then explain to me why these came from your office at home and in the Hospital?" He asked her as she now shaking in her Kimono.

"S-someone must have planted them on me. Danzo has always been doing shady things in the village." Said Koharu as she thought she was covering her ass and just placing blame on a Deadman.

Sarutobi just nodded his head and the ANBU behind her grabbing and dragging her away. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Yelled Koharu as she vanished from the council chambers.

The others in the council chambers began to sweat heavy as it appeared the Hokage was learning about the dirty dealings done in the shadows behind his back.

Sarutobi's dark coal eyes rested now on his other elder. "Homura could you kindly explain to me why you and the civilian council have been trying to gain access to the Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju, and Uchiha funds?" He asked his old teammate.

Homura's eyes harden. "The Uzumaki and Namikaze clans are no longer and those funds could be used to better the village." He said in a cold and uncaring voice. "As for the Uchiha clan's funds. It is to better manage the money for the young boy for he doesn't know what to do with all of that. Last the Senju funds. Tsunade is just throwing away her family wealth with her pointless gambling. So what better us then to build onto the new shopping district." He said as he crossed his arms.

Sarutobi nodded his head to this. "Well I see what you are doing. But that isn't your call to make and I have told you and the others many times. That Uzumaki, Namikaze funds are frozen until the future time as it stated in the Late 4th's well as well as Kushina Uzumaki's will. As well if anyone of the Uzumaki clan ever appeared in the village they had first say to all the funds in the Uzumaki accounts." He told his old teammate.

"What are you getting at?" Question Homura as he was growing tired of this foolish little game.

"As Naruto is the last Uzumaki and Namikaze all those funds are his. What you and those on the civilian council have stolen for your own personal gain will be paining back with interest. Do you understand me." Said Sarutobi in a calm voice.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT TO US!" Yelled the bastard that lusted for Tsunade.

Sarutobi looked to the man and smiled. "I do and I have already taken care of all the money you have taken from all those accounts. As well the lands you stole and businesses. Everything that each of you own has been placed into Naruto's name." He told them.

Yelling could be heard again as everyone began screaming and yelling about the injustice that has happen to them.

"**ENOUGH!" **Yelled Sarutobi as he looked at them with his icy gaze.

Files appeared before each and everyone one of them. Some had more than others.

"I am shocked there are only two members on this civilian council that hadn't stolen any money and has been honest since taking a chair with the others. You two are not being punished with having everything taken from you." Said Sarutobi as he looked at a man with a long scar running across his face with one milky white eye that appeared to be wearing a dirty leather shop apron. Another woman with long black hair that appeared to have flour on her face as she appeared to be busy working in her bakery when she was called for the meeting.

"Why would we steal as former shinobi we knew the difference between a scroll and the kunai sealed within it. We have done all we could for the child and fed and hid him during these bastards "fox hunts" each year or when they got bored and wanted to see a child cry." Said the man with the milky eye.

"I agree we have more honor then they do as former shinobi and we were hired to kill people in the past." Said the woman as she looked away with disgust on her face.

"Depending on what you took and how much. It is in all those files. That will be return to Tsunade Senju as she is Naruto's Grandmother and the one that will be handling everything for him. As well has gain the votes of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans on the council." Said Sarutobi as he smirked.

Loki grinned. "I will be here as well for the time being getting all affairs in order. For this is the department my brother knows I shine in. As all you now see. I have found all your dirty deeds as you all slept last night. As of now all you own belongs to my nephew." He said with his grin as Chaos could be seen in his eyes.

ANBU appeared taking all the people away. As Tsunade looked over at the raven hair man sitting next to her. "Is that what you were doing in my grandfather's old office last night?" She asked him not sure if she wanted the answer.

Loki smirked. "Yes. I had Heimdall send me a few of my helpers and we got to work seeing what has been happening and I meet with the Hokage early this morning while you and my brother where busy trying to make another child." He told her.

Tsunade blushed and turned away from him. "W-we were just sleeping." She stuttered out as she knew for fact Loki was right. But she didn't want to tell him.

Tsume had a shit eating grin on her face. "Tell me Tsunade how big is he?" She question moving closer to hear all the juice details about her mystery mate.

"Tsume. This isn't the place to be talking about that." Said Tsunade as she almost passed out from embarrassment.

"Your right. We will have a girls day after this at the Hot springs with all the other ladies and you can go into detail then." Said Tsume as Tsunade had passed out from the feral woman's antics.

Loki smirked at the woman as she winked at him. He leaned over Tsunade and over to Tsume. "Maybe we could meet sometime at the hot springs." He told her with the same smirk still on his face.

Tsume slight blushed but kept her grin. "Don't make promise you don't mean to keep." She told him as she lean closer brushing her lips against his and leaning back into her chair.

"Oh I don't break my promises. I do attend on meeting you there later after you have your fun with my sister-in-law here." Said Loki as Tsunade was waking up and shot up as she heard that last part Loki said.

"Hold on I'm not married." Said Tsunade looked at Loki a little panicked.

Loki smirked. "Give it time. You will have a grand royal wedding with my brother, and he will make you a very happy woman for the rest of your lives." He told her as Tsunade didn't know what to think.

The man she had a one-night stand with and son with was back in her life. She had gotten drunk once more and slept with him once again. But he was he last man she had slept with to create her son and from there she never gave anyone the time of day. Just maybe part of her was waiting around for Thor to return and be part of her life. Hell who knows. She felt her mind clearer since she has gotten away from Shinzo. Whatever the raven hair woman was doing to her was making everything she did very hazy and made her thinking unclean and chaotic at times.

"For now the civilian council will have two members until we see a time when it will be fit to find new members." Said Sarutobi as he was watching the shower between Loki and Tsume and Tsunade at times when she was snapped out of her daydream.

**Shinobi Academy**

Thor had hijacked the class from Iruka and taken the children outside for combat train as the Loki that was with him was only a shadow and he knew he could get away with more. As the shadow Loki took the lesson plan from the raven hair scar faced man and several books and began reworking all the lessons from here on out that would be more effect for the children in the future. As they did for the children from Asgard that wish to be warriors.

"Come children let us go outside and how me what you know so far in combat." Said Thor as the kids cheered as they all ran out of the classroom.

Mizuki was standing at the open classroom door when he saw the tall well-built blonde hair man with a single eye. At first, he thought he was looking at the spirit of the 4th Hokage until he heard the demon child speak.

"Come on Grandpa it's going to be fun." Said Naruto as he pulled on Thor's arm.

'_So someone is claiming to be the demon's family. What a joke. The man must have been paid by the elders or something.'_ He thought to himself as he just walked back out of the classroom with Iruka fallowing behind him as they walked out to the training grounds.

Iruka looked at the kids and smiled. "Alright children please show Thor-sama your kata's for the Academy style of taijutsu." He said as they all got into two lines facing each other as Iruka walked down the center of it and Mizuki walking up to Naruto.

"Alright Naruto. Now do the kata's I have shown you." Said Mizuki.

Naruto smiled and nodded his head as he got into a messy stance and began going though katas that made no since to Thor and was leaving too many openings from the ones the other children were doing.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Asked Thor as he looked at Mizuki and his grandson.

Mizuki smirked. "He is learning something different form the others." He said half laughing as Iruka was busy helping a pink hair girl with her katas.

Thor's lone eye looked at Mizuki. "What you are teaching him will get him killed out in the battlefield." He growled out.

Naruto froze and looked at his sensei and his Grandfather. "What are you talking about Grandpa. Mizuki-sensei said this was a more advance kata from the others for I was doing so well." He said as his eyes widen in horror.

Stormbreaker appeared in Thor's hand as lighting could be seen in his long eye dancing to his eyepatch.

"You have been setting my grandson up to fail. But for how long and why?" Demanded Thor as Iruka had come running over to the two men as Naruto was pushing everyone away from his grandfather.

"No one cares if that demon lives once he becomes a ninja. He is nothing but a demon for us to beat and one day kill." Hissed out Mizuki.

Lighting shot from the heavens wrapping around Thor and Mizuki. Keeping Iruka from helping his stupid ass friend who just made his bed.

"Why do you care? Are you not the once's the civilian council hired to pretend to be the demon's family and take him off and kill him?" Asked Mizuki still digging his grave even deeper.

Loki heard this as the real Loki was now there at the Academy when he felt his brother power from the Hokage tower. Even all the parents of the clan children from the meeting had appeared at the Academy along with other Shinobi to see what was happening.

"**BASTARD HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY HEIR LOWLY AND WISH DEATH ON An INOCCENT CHILD. AS KING I AM ABOVE ALL YOUR LAWS AND FOR YOUR TRANSGRATIONS YOU SHALL DIE HERE!"** Thundered Thor's voice as everyone heard this.

Mizuki pulled out a kunai getting ready to fight but didn't know what happen to him as Strom breaker come down on him with lighting surround the blade as he was brunt to ash before their very eyes.

Everyone stood there in awe of Thor's power. They had never seen a thunder jutsu the likes of that one and how he controlled the element it was like it was one with him.

Thor took deep calming breaths as the thunder faded away and the clouds in the sky fade away and once more the sky was clear, and the sun was shining down upon them all. He looked over to his brother was that was standing there just looking at him. "He said and did something against Naruto?" He question.

Thor just nodded his head. He didn't dare to speak for what would come out of his mouth wasn't fit for children to hear. Even though he has heard his own grandson say those words. He didn't want to set a bad example and say them now. With Tsunade looking on at him with worry in her eyes for him.

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the Thunder God before him. "Do not worry Thor-sama. We will handle everything from here."

Thor looked to him and slowly nodded his head. Naruto ran up to his grandfather and jumped onto the large man. He just held on for dear life. This is what the man needed right now. He needed someone to hold him. What better than his own grandchild. Thor wrapped his arm around the boy and just held him as he fell to his knees. Never a tear leaving his single eye. He just looked lost from what was happening before him.

**I figure I leave off there. I am thinking of more having Loki paired with Tsume. For she is a wild woman and would keep the man on his toes. **

**I was working on this story when I got stuck with the idea for child of lighting and wrote it and put this one aside as I worked on the new one.**


	5. Chapter 5 ?

**Okay I know I'm getting chapters out really slow these past few weeks. Sorry about that. I'm just losing focus and my mind has been wondering and getting away from me. As well I have been going back and listening to stories. I love having my computer reading everything out to me. Yeah, I know I do need to go back and fix my grammar. But I think that will happen someday soon. But until then I'm doing my best people. I don't have a beta and yeah. Also I don't think I could find a beta for I am so random with my posting. For there are times I can shot out 5 different chapters in one day or a chapter in one week.**

**But like always I do not own Naruto or Thor. I did adopt this story idea from Chillman22. Thanks for allowing me to adopt this story.**

**I do have someone asking me to have one or two of Fenrir's children to pair with Loki's and Tsume's future children. That is an interesting idea. I'll think about it.**

**I think I might be having Valkyrie be the one to come and train Naruto as I have introduced Kushina as one of the many Valkyrie warriors that serve under Valkyrie. As she is the head and lead Valkyrie after the rebuild of Asgard. Well my Asgard anyways lol. **

**I'm glad you enjoyed Mizuki's death. I wanted to show everyone that Thor isn't one to piss off and he will end you right there and then. Also leaving Loki as an unknown in power is putting everyone on edge as they do not know if his power is equal or the same as Thor's. **

**Yes, I am trying to answer questions. Even though I still suck at it. But hell oh well.**

**Chapter 5**

**?**

It had been several days since Thor had executed Mizuki before everyone. This shocked all the children for it showed them the cold cruel world they wanted to take part in. It had several fangirls rethinking if this was a life they wanted to. For it wasn't like the fairy tales or stories they were told as children. It was much bloodier and colder.

Loki had met with all the Academy teachers and the headmaster and laid out the new lesson plan that they would be now teaching all the children. It had cut out so much of the bs that the civilian council had set in place for the students to learn. Since they had placed out their lesson plan. They had a higher Genin death rate as well a low Chunin turnout rate and many shinobi retiring after their first real true mission. It scared them to much to the point some had to be checked into the mental hospital for they couldn't handle the world anymore. For their first kill or seeing their teammates killed was just way too much for their little minds to handle and their Jonin-sensei's could only do so much.

Loki looked over all the Chunin-sensei's with a smirk on his face. He was getting them up to the standards of Asgard on training and turning out true warriors. He had even called for a few Valkyries and Berserker's to come and teach hand to hand combat to the academy students. He mainly called for the ones that knew a form of martial arts. Needless to say the beautiful blue beast of Konoha was given a run for his money that he began training alongside the Berserker's so he wouldn't need to rely on opening the eight gates in battle. He had even brought his student to learn from them.

**Two weeks later**

Tsunade sat at the hot springs with all the clan wives and Tsume as she was the Clan head and Clan mother all in one. _'Thank Kami Jiraiya isn't in the village. I don't want to deal with him spying on us.'_ She thought to herself.

**Boarder of Land of Fire**

Man with long white spiky hair sneezes. "Some lovely lady must be thinking of me." He said with a huge grin on his face as he raced across the treetops to return to the Hidden Leaf Village.

**Back with Tsunade**

"So how are things going with Naruto and catching him up with everyone in his studies?" Asked Chichi Akimichi as she smiles at Tsunade.

Soft smiles graces Tsunade's lips. "Everything has been going well. Under Loki's Tutelage he has grown leaps and bounds." She said as she looked down at the water.

"That's good the pups growing and becoming stronger." Said Tsume as a feral grin graces her lips. "So how are things with his grandfather?" she asked as they all wanted to know. How Loki said Tsunade and Thor been busy in the sheets trying to create another child.

Tsunade blushes as she sinks into the water. All eyes on her. "We are getting along very well. We have been talking and I have been telling him stories of what I remember of Minato from the third war and how I was Kushina's sensei before the war." She said.

"I do have one question." Said Usagi Yamanaka.

Tsunade looked at her and nodded her head for the woman to go ahead and ask her question.

"So after the night you had with Thor. Did you date anyone else or hook up with anyone though out the years?" Asked Usagi.

Tsunade let out a sigh and looked up to the heavens. "No. After I found out I was with Minato. I went back looking for Thor. But I was told he was gone, and I did look for him in my travels. I even looked for him when I return to the village to train Kushina and her team and took part in the last war. I never saw him. In some ways I was happy and in others I wasn't. For I don't know." She said looking at all the woman before her.

"Well it is logical that you had made a special bound with Thor-sama and some how you had fallen for the man." Said Haruhi Aburame.

Tsunade looked over at Haruhi with wide eyes. She hadn't even thought about it in that way. _'Did I fall in love with him that night we met? I might have. For he is the only man I have been with since….'_ She didn't finish that thought as she didn't want to depress herself. But oddly with the thought of Thor. He filled that emptiness she had felt for so long. Even now that she is away from her former student she feels better and doesn't even think of Dan anymore. Was Shizune doing something to her?

"So Tsunade what happen to your student that was traveling with you?" Asked Yoshino Nara as she had been wondering for a while for, she hadn't seen the young woman since Tsunade had return.

She blinked her eyes and looked over at Yoshino. "To be honest. I have no idea. But to be truly honest. I feel a hell of a lot better not being around her. I don't fell hazy and confused anymore. It was like she was drugging me with something that not even I could trace in my drinks or food." She said looking at the others.

They just nodded their heads. As they always found it odd how Tsunade just dropped everything before Kushina had her baby and left the village. For she was the one that was going to deliver the baby in the first place.

**Board of the Land of Rice**

Shizune waited in a shady bar for someone to meet her. She hadn't gotten orders in a long time from her master nor had she known where Tsunade had vanished to. So she was to run to the safe point to meet her master's little pet.

**Hokage Tower**

Thor and Loki sat across from Shikaku, The Hokage, and Commander Dragon.

"What is it that you need of me Sarutobi?" Question Thor as he was tried. He had a long night with Tsunade and was hoping to get some rest before he was to oversee Naruto's classes combat training.

Loki narrowed his eyes studying the three men sitting across from himself and his brother.

"Why are you helping us?" Asked Shikaku as he wanted to know why this man. No God wanted to waste his time helping them as this village has done nothing but abuse his grandson and disobey his son's final wishes.

Thor just chuckles as he looks at Loki for him to answer the question for him.

"We do this. Mainly for Naruto. The boy loves his home. Even though he has been put though hell here. He still wants to protect his home. For we know and you know it wouldn't be nothing for use to go to Kushina's old homeland and rebuild The village hidden in the Whirlpools. But we do not. For a pure heart of one little boy." Said Loki.

All three men looked at the two Gods before them with shock. They never thought of it that way. If they ever pulled everything that Naruto owned here in the village. They would be destroyed. By just one little boy by the stupid villages that are so blinded by their hatred for a fox that attacked so long ago and is sealed within a child that protects them each day by living.

"Tell me will Naruto be like the other children or will he be like you two?" Asked Sarutobi as he worried for the little blonde.

Thor smirked. "When Naruto found my hammer. It still had the enchantment that my father put on it so long ago. 'One who is worthy of the power of my son Thor the God of Thunder. Thy shall inherit his powers.' So with my father never taking that enchantment off of Mjolnir and when he found it with his pure heart and strong will to live and protect those, he holds dear to his heart. His God blood was awoken, and he will have control of all lightning and he wouldn't even need Mjolnir or those hand signs you use for your jutsus." He told them.

"But we first want to see what all powers Naruto has gotten from my brother. For he is already my brother's grandson. Then with the enchantment on Mjolnir. It just adds to it. But for now. We would rather share with Naruto his new powers. When we see fit, we will tell you." Said Loki as he said with a smirk on his face.

"That is understandable for it falls under clan laws and clan secrets." Said Shikaku as both Commander Dragon and The Hokage glare at the lazy Nara. Who just sighs. "You two know we can not push for more information. For Naruto is under Three clans. Well four if we see the Odinson's as a clan of the village now because of Naruto. Troublesome." He said as he just wanted to return to his office to take a nice long nap.

"He is correct. I have read up on all laws of this village and land." Said Loki with a smirk on his face and Chaos playing in his eyes.

All three men shivered for the look that was in Loki's eyes matched the one in Naruto's eyes when he about to play a prank on someone. They question who the boy's grandfather at times was really. But he looked just like Thor-sama. But he does take after his Uncle in ways.

"If we are done here. I have to get to the Academy for it is time for Naruto's classes combat training." Said Thor as he stood up from the chair, he was sitting in. "If there is anything else you need to talk about. Loki will handle anything else." He said as he vanished in a flash of lightning.

Loki smirked at them. "It appears the King has grown bored with your games Hokage-sama." He said with a playful smile.

Sarutobi let out a tried sigh. "I believe we are done here. For there isn't much more we need to talk about. All I want to know. Will Naruto hurt anyone with his new powers?" He asked with a little worry lacing his voice.

"No. That is why we are so involved in his training at the Academy and at home." Said Loki as he stood up and vanished from sight. It was like he was just a shadow that was in the office with them. Something that left them feeling unsettled. Was he someone they feared to cross. They are glad Danzo was dead. But there was always another fool coming out of the wood works willing to take the old war hawks place.

**Shinobi Academy **

Naruto stood outside with the other kids awaiting his grandfather to show up as his Uncle was standing there looking at them as the other warriors had shown up to begin their training alongside the children.

Naruto sighed as he looked up at the sky. He was getting bored waiting for his grandfather and he was feeling a strange energy building up in his belly. It felt weird. Like a static shock buildup. Without thinking he held up his hand pointing to a tree away from everyone as a lightning bolt shot out of his palm. From the force of the energy that shot out of his hand it sent him flying back into another person standing behind him. He flew right into Shikamaru Nara. Said lazy boy hit the ground hard and looked up at Naruto.

"What the hell Naruto?" Question Shikamaru as he saw the blonde with smoke coming from the blonde's right hand and the boy's eyes just spinning as he knocked himself out from just the force of the blast.

Loki had turn as he heard the thunder of the lightning bolt strike and was wide eye as the bolt was much more powerful then anything Thor had ever done at that age. Hell. It was most powerful strike he had seen in a long time.

Just then Thor appeared in the clearing next to the burning tree with lightning dancing from his eye to his eye patch. As he looked at the smoking tree and can see the last of the lightning fading away from the ground.

"What just happen here?" Demand Thor as he looked around the training field.

"It appears Naruto shot lightning from his hand." Said Kiba as he was hiding behind Loki as the other children hid behind the green-eyed man as well.

Thor just chucked at this. "It appears his power are coming in nicely." He said with amusement in his lone eye.

Poor Choji went over to check on Naruto and Shikamaru. Helping take the knocked-out boy off his best friend. "Are you okay Shikamaru?" He asked as he frowned looking down at both boys and looked a little more worried at Naruto who was slowly coming too.

"Troublesome. Yeah, I'm alright. Just got knocked over by this blonde maelstrom." Said Shikamaru with a laugh.

"Uhm. What happen?" Question Naruto as he was now being helped up by the two boys.

"Well Naruto we will have to begin training on how to control your Lightning before you hurt yourself or someone else." Said Thor as he just chuckled as he looked at Valkyrie as she had just arrived to come and personal train the boy on combat and strategy as she was the leader of all Valkyrie's after her late Queen and Thor, Loki's mother.

Valkyrie walks up to Thor and Loki and gets down onto one knee. "My Highness. I have just arrived to be the young prince's private training." She tells Thor as she nods her head to Loki.

Loki just nods his head and looks at all the kids now following their new kata's from the warriors or the past now their new sensei's. As Loki looked around the other major villages with his shadows and saw that all the Academies taught their children the same fighting style and they didn't learn anything different unless they belong to a clan or they picked up a new style from their Jonin-sensei or became a Chunin and found a fighting style that suited them better. But until then. They all knew each other's weaknesses and that wouldn't do. They are a soldiers and need to be train like it. For back in the time of the Avengers he remembered looking at the different armies and saw all their training was different from each other. But they did have some things that where the same. That couldn't be helped for they had to do that. For that all used the same weapons to fight with after all. But now that was like the times before the time of modern warfare and they used their hands and jutsus and blades of some kind to aid them in battle. He Rather like this type of combat after all. For he was skilled with his staff and sword as well as his magic.

"Well I will have you work with Naruto after he comes home. For he will be a little out of it for a while." Said Thor as he saw Naruto fall back on his ass as he was a little dizzy with his ears ringing. Also it didn't help he was hearing laughter from somewhere. But no one around him was laughing at him. They just looked at him all wide eyed. So his only guess was the pain in the ass fox. Slowly he closed his eyes as he wondered if he could zap the fox for laughing at him.

"**Don't you think about it brat. For I will make you feel all your pain from training with your Grandfather."** Growled out Kurama.

Naruto just paled with his eyes going wide and slowly nodding his head to this. He didn't want to feel everything for a couple days. He liked just a good night of sleep and he felt good the next day.

**Next chapter is going to be a time skip with some training with flash backs with training with Valkyrie and so on. Maybe wedding bells for Tsunade or Tsume. Don't know. But that is a big maybe lol. For we haven't seen any dating between Loki and Tsume **


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THOR**

**This is after Infinity Wars. **

**In this story Shizune is the bad guy or well working for the bad guy. People sometimes sell their soul to the devil and there is one devil she sold her soul to.**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto stood before Valkyrie panting as sweat and blood roll down his left cheek and down his right arm as he held a long sword with his left hand as he had a short sword in his right hand.

Valkyrie smirked looking at the 13-year-old boy that stood before her. "Well Naruto what now?" She asked him as he was back up against several trees and behind those trees was a bottomless canyon. He had no where to run. For if he wanted passed her, he needed to defeat her or try jumping that 1-mile wide canyon mouth.

"Don't count me out Valkyrie-sensei." Said Naruto as several Naruto appear around him as he didn't use any hand signs as Loki had been drilling him in no hand signs jutsus to just using a single hand.

Six copies of Naruto stood all around the female warrior from Asgard. She just grins as she was ready for one of his little tricks as she called it. Before she knew it two of the shadow clones bum rush her as they begin to glow in a silver light as their skin begins to crack as they are just a foot from striking her with their swords they explode. But the four remaining clones shield their eyes as the original dashes pass the explosion site trying to make it across the clearing where Valkyrie has a flag set up in a tree.

But before he can even drop his swords and climb up the tree Valkyrie is standing behind him with her sword tip pressed against the back of his neck. "You did well this time young one. But you are still to young to get one past me." She told him with a smirk on her lips.

But out of nowhere two hands come up from the ground pulling her into the ground up to her neck as two of the clones climb out of the earth and the two remaining clones hold their swords to her head. "Do you give?" Asked Naruto as he was now holding the flag in his hand.

"Yes." Said Valkyrie as the four clones dig her out of the earth. "That little headhunter trick you learned from your grandmother's library is a handy little trick." She told him as she dust herself off.

Naruto blushes. "Thanks. I needed something that I could use against you once you are just focused on me after my clones are off in the background. Also learning an earth base jutsu is also good to have in my endless list of Jutsus." He said.

Clapping came from behind the two that stood there talking. They both turned to see Loki with Tsume walking up to them.

"Uncle Loki. Tsume-chan." Said Naruto as he was surprised to see the two in the village. As he last knew Loki was going to take Tsume to Asgard to meet his troublesome children and grandchildren for his past lovers. "What are you doing here?" He asked them.

"Well pup we just got back form Asgard and the interesting meeting." Said Tsume with a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah. Wolves in the family. Well shapeshifters." Said Naruto with a laugh thinking about this two older cousins Skoll and Hati.

"Yes, your cousins say Hi and hope you come and see them when you have free time." Said Loki as he smirks as his jade green eyes flash amber with chaos.

Naruto nods his head to this. "Yes. I will see them in the break between graduation and team placement." He told his uncle.

"I see all the training we have been pounding into you has been paying off." Said Loki with another smirk.

"Yes it have been." Said Naruto as he turns to Valkyrie who bows to Loki and Tsume.

"Lord Loki. Lady Tsume." Said Valkyrie to them.

"Oh Valkyrie we are equals as warriors on the battlefield. So please stop with the lady stuff." Said Tsume with a smirk.

Valkyrie looks up at her. "We maybe equals on the battlefield. But you are now a lady of the court as Lord Loki is courting you." She told the feral woman.

Tsume blushes as she is still getting used to be treated more then just a shinobi and clan head and clan mother.

"Well it is almost time for class, and I need a shower." Said Naruto as he runs off waving at them.

All playfulness was lost in Loki's eyes as he looks at Valkyrie. "Well he be able to protect himself out there?" He asked her to want to know and sounding like a Commander that he has been in the past.

"Yes Lord Loki. He is equal to junior Valkyrie's. I do not believe he will find an equal out there with all the training that you and Lord Thor have been giving him since you discovered him those years ago." Said Valkyrie.

Loki nodded his head to this. "Good. He must be ready for anything to come. For anyone who is as strong as our late sister should ever come out of the wood works…." He didn't finish his thought as Tsume placed her hand on his shoulder.

"The pup is young and is still growing. He will be a splendid shinobi in his own right. But remember you can't push him to much for you will burn him out. He is still a child and I know you and your bother had a childhood. For our children grow up much quicker." Said Tsume as she had the look of guilt in her eyes as she raised her own children into the life of shinobi and forced them to grow quickly. More her daughter for she grow up quicker due to the Kyubi attack and they needed shinobi to fill the ranks of those lost that night.

Loki looks over to his love. "I know. But there has been whispers in time that my sister may have had a child. No matter how may time we have gone seeking said child. We never found them." He said looking away.

Tsume nodded her head. As she and Tsunade had heard stories about the Goddess that had destroyed Asgard and almost killed everyone off. The Goddess that was seen as the guardian and keeper of the Underworld. But was a power-hungry war monger that didn't care for anyone life. "I understand." She said as she turned to see the boy just vanish.

Valkyrie just prayed that they would never face a force like Hela every again. The woman was insanely powerful and had taken Thor and Loki out. It was like they where just children playing warriors. So she understood why this training was so important to the boy that held the hope of Asgard and Konoha on his shoulders. For he would one day be the next King of Asgard.

Naruto jumps out of the shower and walks into his room with a towel wrap around his waist and looked around his room. In far-left corner his bed a king size bed with black and blue blankets. Under the window on the far right was a desk that he had scrolls lying all over it along with empty scrolls that he been working on sealing with. Letting out a sigh and walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of black cargo pants with a several pockets and pulls out a black metal fishnet undershirt and a burnt orange shirt with a black with emerald green trimming with Thor's and Loki's symbol on the back of it. Both the symbols cut in half fused together. Over by his bed was boots that he had brought back from Asgard. His grandfather called them combat boots and held up better then shinobi sandals and more comfortable than that he thought the sandals were. Walking over to the dresser he open a drawers he pulled it open and pulled out boxers and socks out. He needed to hurry up and get dressed for he hand only had 30 minutes to get to the shinobi academy.

Naruto looked down at his hand. "Man I can't believe this is my life. Would I have turned out this well if I never found that hammer?" He question himself and he got him self dressed and ready for the day. He walks out of his room as he was fixing his swords to his back and side for easy access. His kunai pouch on his right thigh and supplies pouch on his back him. He had been working on seal tattoos and had three on his left arm that carried weapons and other items he needed for survival.

"Good morning sweetie." Said Tsunade as she looks up form the medical files on the table before her and a cup of tea as well.

Thor was sitting next to his soon to be wife. He had finally gotten her to say yes. He was eating a mount of food. "Good morning Grandson." He said with a grin on his face as a large mug of hot coffee sat next to his plate. There was a plate sitting on the table for him with a travel mug that Loki brought Naruto full of coffee as the young boy loved the stuff and it drove the Academy teachers nuts for it just wired him up even more. The mug was as big as his head and he even believe the damn thing grew larger every year as it always had coffee in it. A spell his uncle placed on it.

"Good morning you two. How are you both this morning?" Question Naruto as he smiles at the two of them.

"We are good." Said Thor with a shit eating grin on his face.

Tsunade just sighed as she leans over and kisses Thor on the cheek. "You have a lot to do today and I have to go and check things out at the Hospital and the academy with the young medic training program that I finally got thought the old man's head." She said.

"I." Said Thor as he is proud that Tsunade had gotten the Academy programs changed along with the help of Loki as he wasn't to please with the joke, they called Shinobi training. It was just a civilian school with weapons and fighting. Even then it was still laughable.

"Well today is the big day. For its graduation day and then the team placement in a week. Oh by the way Skoll and Hati want me to go to visit them in Asgard before the team placement." Said Naruto as he sat down and quickly ate his meal of steam rice with rolled eggs and bacon.

"I should just have them come here and visit." Said Thor as he had a thinking look in his eyes.

"That would be fun, and it would freak out Kiba with those two in the village." Said Naruto as he grins and laughs about the thoughts of his two wolf cousins that have been called werewolves that shapeshift to humans when the mood suits them.

"That is fine. Just talk to Loki about them coming here to visit. I know you love going to Asgard to see your mom and all. But during that week before team placement you have to take your shinobi license picture and paperwork." Said Tsunade as she placed the file down and picked up her tea to take a drink.

"Your right. I forgot about that." Said Naruto as he finishes eating his food and grabs his huge travel mug and takes a drink of his coffee and stands up. "Thank you for the meal and I'm off." Said Naruto as he vanished in a flash of lighting and a crack of thunder.

"His training has come along nicely." Said Thor as he finished his meal as well and stood up and kissed Tsunade on the lips. "My love I will see you this afternoon." He said as he vanished in lighting as well.

Tsunade smiled at her soon to be husband. "I know my love." She says as she gathered up her work and left for the day.

**Else where**

A woman that could appear to be a giant stood off in the shadows watching a group of people talking about tail beast. She scuffs to herself. "Fools the guards of Asgard wouldn't be controlled by you." She whispered to herself.

Standing next to her is a young woman with black short hair and a piglet in her arms. She had a far away look in her eyes. As if she didn't know what was happening around her.

"Shizune." Said the woman.

She looks up. "Yes, Mistress." Answered Shizune in her zombie like state.

"I believe it is time to return to the village and fine me the holder of the nine-tails and keeping that child away from those fools. For I want them for myself." She told Shizune.

"Yes Mistress." Said Shizune as she blinked her eyes and they focused once more, and she smiled and turned to leave to the cavern she was in with her mistress watching the other.

Several minutes later the woman narrows her eyes. "What do you want Tobi?" she said.

"What are you planning Hel?" He question the now named woman in a dark and deep voice.

She smirks looking over at her plaything. "Oh my dear little Tobi. I am not planning anything. I am just watching what my lover is doing and planning and hoping to help where I am able to." She told him.

Tobi studied the woman before him. Her long white hair covered half of her face as the black her pushed back showing her lone jade green eye softly glowing in the dark looking at his lone glowing red eye. He walked up to her and cupped his hand on her cheek. "My love you have been very quiet as of late. What has been troubling you?" He asked her as he wanted to know.

She leans her head into his hand. "It is nothing my love. It's just I am just ready to meet my two Uncles soon that have been seen playing around in Konoha along with the nine-tails." She told him.

Tobi nodded his head. As he had been told about how they had killed her mother. "You will get your revenge my love. We both will." He said.

**Shinobi Academy**

Naruto walked into the classroom as he appeared outside of the school building with his lighting and ran away from the rabbit fangirls that locked sights on him. For there families told them he was a prince and would make them into a real-life princess.

"Man why can't they keep following the teme." Naruto grumbled to himself as he took his seat in the back of the classroom near a long corner where no one really bothered him at.

Shikamaru and Choji come walking in shortly after Naruto found his hiding place. Both boys nod their heads to him in as the others slowly file into the classroom.

Kiba comes strolling in looking for Naruto. "HEY!" He yelled.

Naruto looked up from the scroll he had pulled out of a seal tattoo. "WHAT?!" He yelled back.

Kiba stalks up to where Naruto is sitting. "Do you know when your Uncle is going to have my mom back?" He asked as he wanted to know.

Naruto looked at him a little puzzled. "I just saw them both this morning. They are already back." He told the feral looking boy that took after his mother with the wild brown locks and dark honey brown eyes.

Kiba looks at him shocked. "What!? Then what didn't she come home?" he asked him.

"I don't know. I left them talking with Valkyrie after my training this morning. She had met my cousins." Naruto said as he smirked thinking about them coming to visit soon.

"Your cousins?" Question Kiba.

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah. My Uncle has several children he had a long time ago. They might have gone back to pick them up. As my grandfather was talking about having my cousin coming and visit." He said as he looked up at Kiba grinning.

Kiba just slowly nodded his head. He had heard his mom say something about meeting Loki's kids or what not. But he wasn't listening. He was too busy playing a video game at the time.

Howls filled the village as Kiba and his partner Akamaru both froze where they stood. Naruto grinned. "It appears Skoll and Hati have shown up." He said with a grin.

Kiba looked at him with fear in his dark honey brown eyes. "What do you mean? That sounds like two demons." HE said with fear lacing his voice.

Naruto looked at him puzzled. "That is how they announce they have arrived." He said as two wolves jump though the open classroom windows.

"**Naruto. It is good to see you."** Growled out Skoll as he stood before his cousin and his brother stands up next to him.

"**Heimdall said you wouldn't be able to come and visit. So he sent us to visit you. Also Grandfather and Uncle will be having fun with the fun we left them." **Said Hati as he stood up and shapeshifted into a man with long raven locks with white tips and jade green eyes softly glowing.

Skoll follows suit and shapeshifts back into his human form. Long raven locks pulled into a ponytail with white highlights that appear to look like a skull on his head. As when he is in his wolf from the white markings appear to be a skull over his midnight black fur. He smirks at the feral boy that stood there with his mouth hanging open. "Hello cub." He said with a smirk. Like his brother Hati. Skoll had a darker hunter green eyes that also softly glowed in the light they both stood in.

"Yeah. I have a lot of stuff to do on the days between the today and the day we meet up for team placement. So one question. How did the meeting go with you and Tsume?" Question Naruto as Kiba perked up at the Mention of his mom.

Both brothers looked at each other and grinned. "It went well. We did freak her out when she first met up." Said Hati with his playful grin.

"Let me guess You guys met her like you just met her son here." Said Naruto as he moved his hand over to Kiba who was still a little wide eyed looking at the two brothers standing before him. As the puppy hid in his jacket.

"You know we have to make a lasting Oppression on people." Said Skoll with a grin.

"Well leave it to you too. But you know we are about to have an exam here shortly?" Asked Naruto as he looked at his two cousins that stood before him.

"Well I don't think they would mind if we hung out with you during your exam. As long as we stay quiet." Said Hati as they wanted to go have fun with their blonde hair cousin once this was all over and maybe drag along the cub that belonged to the mate of their grandfather.

Naruto let out a sigh. "Fine. Just stay out of trouble and quiet." He told them as Iruka, and Loki came walking into the classroom as Thor and Valkyrie where outside setting up for the second part of the exam.

Since the day they had arrived. They had taken over in aid in all of Naruto's class studies and making sure no one would try anything against the boy. For there was still a few fools that tried to kill or attack the boy.

**I'm leaving off there for the next chapter we will have more for Tsume and Hana will have a nice run in with Hati and Skoll along with Naruto as Kiba is still freaking out from the shapeshifting werewolf boys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto or Thor.**

**I know it has been a while for me to get chapters to come out. My cat ate my wire to my headphones that I wear when I'm writing, **a**nd my wonderful fiancé ordered me a new pair to block all distractions around me. For I do get distracted really easy if I don't have something blocking things for me. It like Doug from UP. "SQUIRREL!" lol I know cheesy but that is me.**

**I am thinking mainly Ino or Fu. But then Fu would be a great pairing for Shino for she has a bug Biju and his clan is all about their bugs. So I think I might be going with Ino. I know a lot of people love NarutoXHinata and I am a shipper. But I am also a NarutoXIno Shipper as well. For I do like other pairings for him. As you have seen I do like FemNarutoXShikamaru.**

**Tobi is still bitter about Kakashi killing Rin and wants to destroy his home village for what his former Teammate had done to his "True Love". **

**Hel is just playing him as a fool and whose to say he loves her? Is he under a spell or is he in love with her? That is what we will find out in due time.**

**Shizune is under a spell but also part of her does blame Tsunade for the death of her Uncle Don and wasting her time after training under Tsunade that her time and life is being wasted with the blonde drunker. Well former Drunk. For you know Thor had her cleaned up and no drowning herself anymore.**

**Chapter 7**

Loki looked up at his nephew. Having already heard his two grandson's are already in the village. But he was surprised to see them both of them sitting down next to Naruto and chatting away as Kiba stands up looking down at the three just talking.

"Boys." Said Loki as Iruka looks up from his paperwork.

"Grandpa!" Said Skoll and Hati as both young men shot up from their seats and rush down the stairs and jump on their Grandfather in their wolf forms as everyone had finished walking into the classroom watched on with fear and shock all over their faces as they saw the two wolves take down the man that had been aiding in their studies since thy discovered Naruto.

"Down! Settle down you two and turn back into your human forms as you are scaring the children." Ordered Loki as he used his magic to hold his two grandson's before him. They both whine and whimper as they shift back into their human forms.

"Awe Grandpa." Whined Skoll.

"Your no fun." Pouted out Hati as they are both put down on their feet and are both dressed in dark blue jeans and Skoll in a hunter green shirt with a black jacket and Hati with a black shirt with a hunter green jacket. Along with black boots and black fingerless gloves on their hands.

Loki smirked at them. "I am fun. But right now I have to aid in their final exam before they become Genin." He told his trouble troublemaking grandsons.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he sat down, right next to Kiba in a desk just below Naruto's. "It appears you have more family here?" He question.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face. "Yeah my two cousins came to visit. For I wouldn't be able to visit them before team placement." He told his shadow walking friend.

Shikamaru eyes Kiba out of the corner of his eye. Letting out a deep breath with a mumbled troublesome before looking over at the feral boy sitting next to him and Choji. "What is the matter Kiba?" He asked wondering if he truly wanted to know or not.

Kiba looks at him a little freaked out. "They are related to my Mom's boyfriend. They are freaking werewolves." He said with fear, panic, and wonder as if they bit him if he could turn into a werewolf.

Shikamaru looked at him with a straight face. Never showing any tales of shock or anything. "That is interesting." He said as he looks down at the two boys standing before Loki talking with him waving their arms.

"Alright class calm down." Said Iruka as he looked at everyone in the classroom and the two new comers.

Everyone quiet down and looked away from the two boys talking to their other sensei and sat down and awaited for what is to come.

Iruka walked up the stairs passed down the test to the others smiling at each of them.

The sheets and flipped the test over and they began the exam for the next hour. Where Naruto finished his exam first and walked down to Iruka handing him his exam. Iruka smiled and began grading the exam as Loki watched on making sure if he was grading the exam correctly.

Shikamaru was the second one to fallow behind the blonde as others slowly tricked down. Naruto's two cousins went back up with him to sit down and chat.

After an hour Iruka received the final exam. He quickly grades the exam, and everyone quietly chats waiting for what will be happening next.

"Alright people. My brother Thor is awaiting for you outside for the next step of the exam. As well Valkyrie will be out there aiding him on your 2nd part of the exam.

Everyone stood up and filed outside of the classroom and out to the training grounds behind the academy.

There waiting for them was Thor and Valkyrie smirking at them.

"I am glad to see you all today." Said Thor grinning at him.

Everyone paled at the smirk both had on their faces as they could feel their doom to what is going to be happening here very soon.

Iruka and Loki slowly followed out their students to see them freak out by the looks on Thor's and Valkyrie's faces.

Thor hadn't seen Hati and Skoll just yet as the two young men transformed back into their wolf forms and slowly stalked around their uncle and King. In a blink of an eye both young men jumped on Thor from behind but before they could pounce on the God of Thunder. Thor turned around and caught both wolves on his large arms grinning at him.

"Hello boys. It is good to see you two once more. Have you visited your Aunt Tsunade yet?" Question Thor as he looked at his two nephews now transformed back into humans.

"No we haven't. We wanted to see Naruto first and we figured we would go visit Aunt Tsunade after he finished his exams." Said Hati as Skoll just grinned at the man.

Thor nodded his head. "That is all fine. But make sure you see your Aunt before you three run off and play in Training ground 44." He told them.

"We will Uncle." Said Skoll as he loves his soon to be Aunt as she made the best cookies and wasn't scared to put them in their place when they raised hell.

Valkyrie just let out a sigh as she knew they would be making trouble before night fall. "Just stay out of trouble." She growled out. As she looks at the two before her.

**Next time the final part of the exam and Tsunade kicking some tail**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Kitties**

**I do not own Naruto or Thor**

**There is a reason for Shizune for being evil. That will come out soon. So please don't freak out too much. Lol**

**Chapter 8**

**Village**

Hana and the triples ran thought the village as they had heard the howls of two demonic wolves come from the Shinobi academy. Where he little brother was. Where he could be in mortal danger. This fear fueled her and made her run faster as she didn't know what was happening and the triples where hot on her hills.

As Hana can to a skidding stop before the front gates of the Shinobi Academy where she watched Thor-sama catch two massive wolves in his arms and pull them into a hug confused her. Until they transformed into two handsome young men. A slight blush crept across her cheeks at the sight of them.

Kiba sees Hana standing at the front gates and jogs over to her as Naruto jogs over with him as well. "Hey sis." Said Kiba snapping Hana out of her daze at staring at the two young men. She looked over at her little brother and his little friend and smiled at them both.

"What is going on here Kiba? I heard demonic howls across the village that came from here and it frighten me…" Said Hana as she looked at Kiba with unshed tears on the corner of her eyes.

Naruto put his hand behind his head rubbing sheepishly. "I'm sorry about that Hana-nee-chan. We didn't mean to frighten you. It was just my two stupid cousins coming to visit." He told her when two voices came from behind the blonde.

"Who are you calling stupid blondie?" Came the voice on the of the guys with black hair with white highlights that looked like a skull on his head.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and glared at Skoll. "Shut up. With your little stunt you frighten Kiba's sister." He told the two. This shocked them as Naruto is scolding them lightening flashing in his eyes as the heaven above them darkens and lighten flashes and thunder cracks overhead. It appears his emotions are closely tied to his Godly power that he had inherited from his father and grandfather. For Thor only saw his very own father do something like that when he was a very small boy and he was never to that level of control.

Skoll and Hati look over at the girl with large chocolate brown eyes and brown hair with two fang marks on her cheeks showing she belongs to the Inuzuka clan. Both brother slightly blush and smile at her. "Greetings fair maiden I am Hati the eldest of the sons of Fenrir and Grandson of Loki." Said Hati as he took Hana's hand within his own and knelt down and kissed it.

Skoll not wanting to be left out pushed his brother to the side and smiled at Hana taking her hand into his own. "Greetings fair maiden I am Skoll the younger brother to Hati and younger son of Fenrir and Grandson of Loki." Said Skoll as he knelt before Hana kissing her hand as well. He looked up to her with a bright and blinding smile. A smile that she had seen on Naruto and on their Grandfather Loki with he would come around her mother.

"Greetings…I am Hana Inuzuka the eldest daughter of Tsume Inuzuka and future clan head. It is a pleasure to meet you both Hati and Skoll." Said Hana blushing up a massive storm now.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Hana-chan." Said Hati and Skoll as one. Both brother's look at each other with a slight glare. They are both seem to like to girl that stood before them.

Kiba at first blinked several times and looks before his sister and the twins. Then his face begins to turn red as it dawns on him as these two guys like his sister and flirted with her in front of him. "HEY, GET YOUR DIRTY PAWS OFF MY SISTER!" He yelled at Hati and Skoll.

The twins turn and look at Kiba. As they both blinked looked at each other and back at the feral boy. A tick mark appeared on the right side of Hana's head as she blushes brightly at her brother yelling at these two hotties before her.

"Kiba…." Said Hana in a sickly-sweet voice.

Kiba goes from glaring at the twins to looking to slowly turning around and looking at his big sister as she has a sickly-sweet smile on her face and a scary haunted look in her eyes at him. "What do you think you are doing?" She asked him.

"Ummm…..." Was all Kiba said when Hana's fist came down on top of his head knocking him down onto the ground knocking him out as his eyes began spinning around in a spirals.

Naruto begins to laugh. "Hana-nee-chan. You didn't have to hit him that hard." He said between laughs. Hana looks down at her brother with a sheepish smile as she looks up at the three boys standing before her. "Haha…...I didn't realize I hit him that hard." She said feeling sheepishly.

"Your strong and hot." Said Hati as Skoll nodded his head to his brother's comment. As this made Hana being glowing bright red from blushing brighter than one Kushina Uzumaki's crimson locks.

"NARUTO!" Called Thor as it was time for Naruto and Kiba to return back to class.

Naruto turned back to look at his grinning grandfather and smirking uncle as Loki had a knowing look in his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest just watching his grandsons flirting with his mates daughter. Naruto picked up Kiba and put the feral boy over his shoulder turns and runs away from the group and to the others.

"How are things going with the runts and the feral Princess?" Asked Thor as he looked at Naruto.

"They both really like her, and I think she likes them. But I'm not sure who she likes though. So there might be trouble between them if she choses one or the other." Said Naruto as he looks up at his Uncle.

Naruto drops Kiba like a bag of potatoes onto the hard-cold dirt floor. As said boy finally wakes up as he falls to the ground. "Ouch." Said Kiba as he rubs his tender butt as he was dropped hard.

"So do you have any plan for tonight?" Asked Hati as he looks at Hana with a shy smile on his face.

Hana blinked looked at Hati blushing. "Umm…...Well I do. I was going to go for dinner with Anko tonight." She tells him.

"Whose Anko?" Asked Skoll as he looked confused at her.

Hana smiles at the two. "She is my best friend and we go for dinner once a week when we have a free night." She tells them.

"Oh. Do you think your friend would might if we join you two tonight?" Asked Skoll giving her a charming smile.

"Umm…" Was all Hana could say as a woman with purple hair up in a spiky pony tail appeared behind Hana hanging off of her right shoulder. Resting her chin on her right shoulder looking at the twin standing before her best friend.

"Hello Hana-chan." Said Anko as she whispers in Hana's ear as the feral girl's eyes widen an she blushes even more as Anko's arms are wrapped tightly around her chest as both males eyes move down to where Anko's arms are but quickly move back up to Hana's face as they didn't want her to think wrong of them as well their grandfather is glaring at the back of their heads.

"She is going to eat them alive." Said Thor as he looks over at Loki.

Loki gives out a long sigh and shakes his head as he remembers meeting the village snake Mistress of Konoha. She flirted with him several times as she would hang out with Tsunade and all the other Shinobi woman in the village.

"Yeah. She is going to chew them up and spit them out." Said Loki shaking his head at his brother's comment.

"So what is this about these to hotties joining us on our dinner date tonight?" Question Anko as she grins looking at Hati and Skoll.

The twins grinned at Anko. "Anko…This is Hati and Skoll." Said Hana with a soft blush after speaking. The Triples just jumped around the twins as they wanted to play with them.

Both Hati and Skoll bowed to Anko. "It is a pleasure to meet you Anko-chan." Said Hati with a cheeky grin.

"It is truly a pleasure to meet you Anko-chan." Said Skoll with a bow and grin as he somehow took her hand and kissed it.

Anko looked at him wide eyed as this had never happened to her before.

Loki and Thor arched a brow to this. "I think they broke her somehow." Said Loki with a grin on his face with a laugh.

"I believe you are right." Said Thor with a burst laugh as he watches them.

Kiba comes flying past Thor as Naruto is laughing and winning their match on the finals. Kiba just lays on his back looking up at the sky letting out a long-tried sigh.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE WE ARE DONE. LET'S HEAD BACK INSIDE!" Called Iruka as he finished grading each match for the final exam.

**Okay kitties until the next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto or Thor**

**I am not going to focus solely on romance. I just wanted to play around on this chapter. So please do not worry.**

**We have to give Hana and Anko some love.**

**Hello Kitties**

**With that said I do not have anything else to say.**

**Chapter 9**

It was the morning for the Genin team placement and Naruto was bouncing around the kitchen driving Tsunade crazy.

"Brat you need to relax." Growled out Tsunade as she was finishing making everyone this breakfast and Thor was helping her in making coffee and tea. As he burnt one too many eggs for Tsunade's liking and the well being of their home.

Naruto grins from ear to ear. "Sorry baa-chan. It's just I can't wait to find out what team I'm going to be placed on." He said with a large grin on his face.

"I am glad you are ready to take this world by storm and carry on your family name." Said Thor with a large grin on his face as he looks at his grandson and over at Tsunade as his eyes linger on her midriff for a few moments and move up to the coffee pot and tea pot that he picks up and takes over to the table.

"Well yeah I have to be ready for anything. For once it comes out who my parents are. There is going to be bounties on my head from every country and Hidden Village." Said Naruto as his eyes flash a moment of sadness as he hides behind one of his large smiles.

"**Don't worry kit. They would have to get past me before they could ever kill you."** Said Kurama as he was finally bounding with his kit even more.

'_Thanks. You have no idea how much that makes me feel better.'_ Naruto told him.

It was a peaceful breakfast and Thor made sure to leave the house with his grandson as he did not want anyone trying to stop the boy from getting to the Shinobi Academy or make any trouble at all for him. The walk was peaceful for it was a beautiful spring day and the birds are out singing.

"Hey Grandpa." Said Naruto as he looks at the larger blonde man walking alongside him.

"Yes?" Asked Thor as he looks slightly down at his grandson.

"When will you be giving me Majorly back?" Question Naruto as he had been feeling a pull from the great war hammer for awhile now. As if the thing was telling him he was ready to use it.

Thor cocks a brow up looking at his grandson. "Why do you ask?" He asked his grandson.

Naruto looks down at his hands and then back up at his grandfather. "Because at night I can hear her calling me. I dream about it." He said smiling.

Thor cocked his brow to this. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. It is wild." Said Naruto with a grin.

"Well we can talk about it tonight. When you find out your new teammates on." Said Thor with a grin. He would have to make a trip to Asgard to pick up his old beloved hammer.

"Alright." Said Naruto as he ran into the Academy and up to his classroom.

Naruto dropped down at his chair and there was Kiba smiles at him. "Hey man." Said Kiba as he is playing with Akamaru.

"Hey Kiba, Akamaru." Said Naruto with a large cheesy grin.

"So are you ready for any team your going to be on?" Asked Kiba.

"Not sure. But I'm hoping we're both going to be on a team together." Said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

Iruka walks into the classroom and slams his files onto his desk cutting off all the kids from talking with each other to looking down at their sensei. Iruka smirked looking up at all his student's as they all quiet down. "Hello Class." He said with the same smirk on his face. "We are here for your team placement. As well you are now comrades now that you all have become Shinobi. So I look forward to working with you on the field." He said with a smirk as he knew that only a few would make it to Genin, and some will be returning as well as a few will just go on to living a boring civilian lives.

Naruto zoned out as he was getting tired of listening to Iruka talk about pointless things as. If he does not make it as a Genin, he can always return to Asgard to become a warrior for his Grandfather's homeland.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be one Kakashi Hatake." Said Iruka as he look around as Sakura is making a huge ass of herself.

"Yeah baby. In your face Ino." Yelled Sakura as she flashed the victory sign to the blonde girl.

Ino rolled her eyes at the pinkette. "You can have him billboard brow." Said Ino with a wicked smirk on her face. A smirk that Sakura had never seen on her frenemies face.

"That is enough you two." Said Iruka as he glared at the two girls as Sasuke watched on with somewhat shock. As he lost one of his more important fangirls that held power that he would not mind adding to his own.

"Alright. Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka along with Akamaru, and finally Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Said Iruka with a smile.

Hinata looked over at Naruto with a slight blush on her cheeks as she looked away before he could see her.

Kiba and Naruto just grinned looking at each other. "Yeah man." Said Kiba as him and Naruto claps hands together with grins on their faces. This would be good news for Tsume and Tsunade to hear.

"Team 9 is still in rotation so we will move on to Team 10. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Said Iruka as he looks up at all his students with a grin on his face.

"I'm proud of each and one of you." Said Iruka as he picked up his files and left the classroom so the Genin could meet their sensei without him around mother hen them.

**Inuzuka compound**

Poked her head out from under her blankets as the blinding rays of the sun fill her room and pounding could be heard from the front door. Nearing her eyes as she looks over at the alarm clock that now laid on the floor across the bedroom and it was flashing in bright red letters 10:30am.

"Shit." Growled Hana as she pulled herself out of the bed and with a white sheet wrapped around her body with a black pjs on. Slowly she open her bedroom slowly walking down the hallway.

"HANA!" Yelled the voice from the front door.

"I'M COMING." Yelled Hana as she let a growled escape from her mouth as she yelled. Triplets came running down the hallway barking at the door and dancing around her feet as she open the door and they busted thought the door and jumping around the person that stood before her.

"Hey Hana-chan." Said Anko with a grin on her face.

Hana rolled her eyes. "I'm shocked to see you up this early in the morning." She told the purplette.

"Well I couldn't sleep anymore. I could not help it. I had a blast with the twin last night." Said Anko with a grin on her face.

Hana walks into the living room and claps onto the large brown couch. "Yeah it was inside last night." She said with a blush on her cheeks.

"So do you think we scared them away?" Asked Anko with a sly grin on her face.

"No my lovely maiden. You made us want to come around even more." Said Hati with a grin on his face.

Hana and Anko's necks snapped to the left looking to the open front door where Hana's mother was standing with the twin werewolves fallow after her.

"Well pup it appears you have found a keeper." Said Tsuna with a large grin on her face.

Hana and Anko both began blushing up a storm as the twins hug Tsuna. "We are glad you approve of us dating your daughter and her friend." Said Skull with grin on his face.

Tsuna pulled them both in a tight hug. "Oh boys you should know by now that I agree with you dating those two. As I know if you do something wrong. You will be facing mine and Tsunade's wrath and that do not count for your Grandfather nor Uncle's wrath as well." She told them as she let them both go.

They both pale at hearing this. "We promise. We will treat them like the Princesses they are both are." Said Hati and Skull at one.

**Haha we leave off there and we have the meetings and test or skilled test as you know Loki find away for them lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Kitties!**

**Okay I am trying to get chapters out when I am at where I can use Wi-Fi. For mine is down for the time being as I am in the middle of moving and have not set it up at my new place. That is why I have not posted anything for a while.**

**But likes always Thank you for the likes follows and reviews.**

**I do not own Naruto Or Thor!**

**Chapter 10**

Teams 7, 8, and 10 sat quietly as they awaited their sensei's to arrive and pick them up. As the other teams filed out of the classroom with their hopeful new sensei's.

"So what kind of missions do you think we will be going out on?" Asked Kiba as he looked over at Naruto.

"I don't know. But what my grandma has told me. We are just going to be doing odd jobs until our sensei feels like we are able to move up to a high ranking mission." Said Naruto.

Off in the corner Sasuke just scuffs at the blonde. "Like you would know anything." He said with a smug grin on his face.

Naruto just frowned at him. "I know more than what you expect of me. As I still have options if I do not make it as a Genin. I can return to my Grandfather's homeland and become a warrior there. Where are for you. You are stuck and will have to try again if you don't make it with the team you have now." He told the annoying Uchiha.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that. Your just a no name orphan that doesn't know shit." Bellowed Sakura as she glared kunai at the blonde.

Naruto just laugh. "Than it shows what you know Haruno. For I am not a nobody. But the day will come you will find out who I truly am." He tells her as his eyes harden at her.

Shikamaru just lets out a sigh. "Troublesome blonde. You do take after your father. From the stories I have heard about him from my father." He said looking at Naruto.

Naruto smirked. "Leave it to a Nara to figure it out." With a laugh.

The others looks at the two with puzzled expressions on their faces as they had not known what they had been talking about. But whatever it was. Shikamaru knew who Naruto's father is or was by how he was talking.

Just than the door open and in stepped a raven hair woman with a raven hair man following in step behind her. She looked around the classroom and saw the three children she had been placed in charge of sitting to getter laughing as the only girl of the team blushed and nodded her head to whatever the boys where telling her at the moment.

"Team 8 you are with me." Called out the raven hair woman.

All three sets of eyes looked at her and they stood up as Kiba carried his sleeping partner in his coat.

The man stepped forth and looked at the Ino-Shika-Cho team. "Team 10 you are with me." He called out as he let out a sigh.

"Do you know where our sensei is?" Question Sakura to the man. She just ignored the woman in the room that is a Jonin.

He let out a tried sigh. "I do not know." He said turning around on his heel and walked out of the classroom with his students following after him.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes at the pinkette before turning on her heel and leaving with her students as well. _'Do hope Kakashi fells that pink thing.'_ She thought to herself a little annoyed as she knew of another girl that needed a new team as her teammates had fallen against a team from Iwa.

Standing in the hallway with his arms crossed he smiled at the woman. "So should I worry?" he question her.

Kurenai looked at him with her crimso8n eyes a flamed. "I would fail the girl if I were you. There is a girl needed a new team and would work better with your two male students." She told him.

Kakashi just nodded his head. "Then I shall have her join me in the morning." He told the woman as she nodded her head.

Just then Sasuke and Shino walked out of the classroom the find the silver hair Jonin leaning against the wall reading his book. "Are you going to keep us waiting for I have think that my father requested of me to be done after meeting you sensei." Said Shino as he had closed the door behind him. So Sakura had not heard him calling the man out in the hallway their sensei.

Kakashi eye smiled at this two male students. "Well you two have passed my first test. Now shall we go outside to get to know each other?" He asked them. The two males just nod their heads and leave behind their worthless teammate as she sat there all day into the late evening waiting for everyone to return.

**With Team 8**

Kurenai kept her crimson eyes on Naruto as he sat back talking with Kiba and every so often would try to pull Hinata into whatever they are talking about. _'Why was I given him? I requested Shino.'_ She thought to herself as she was still a little confused about how her team was changed at the very last second.

Naruto looked up at her. I a way he knew what she was thinking. But he was not sure if he should say something. But how her crimson eyes would not look away. He let out a sigh. "I was place on your team for my own safety. As well I have been training with Kiba for a while now. Anyways I would do better on a tracking team. Rather than a heavy hitter frontline team." He told her.

Kurenai's eyes widen in shock as this boy knew what she had been thinking. "Why would it be safer for you to be on my team?" She question him wanting to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"As you may know. I am the child of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Kakashi had wanted me to be on his team. But it would not have worked out for me. As I would have been fighting with Sasuke as well I know for a fact Kakashi was told to ignore the others members of his team to focus solely on Sasuke Uchiha. This would have hinder my development. Well more Sakura's than my own. For I have my grandfather and grandmother at home who are willing to training me and make up for anything that hasn't be taught to me while I'm on a Genin team." Said Naruto as he studied the woman before him.

Slowly Kurenai nodded her head. "So you are the son of my late sensei Kushina?" She question. She had heard around the village about Kushina having a child and was out of the village on Naruto's return. So she has not bother to find out what had happen while she was away.

"I guess so. But I do hope you will not blame me for what had happen that night I was born. I was an innocent that was forced into something out of my control." Said Naruto as he watched her. He wanted to see if this would blow up in his face.

Slowly Kurenai nodded her head. "I can not blame the child. For the child is just the prison that is holding that things that destroyed so many lives that night." She told him.

Naruto let out another tried sigh. "It wasn't his fault as well. He was being controlled. One who claimed to a ghost of the past came that night and let him lose and used those accursed eyes to place him into a power Genjutsu that was broken when he was sealed within myself." He told her.

Kurenai fell to the ground. Her ass soften the fall, but it was still a lot to take in. "Does the Hokage know this?" She question him. He only answered with a nod.

His two teammates never spoke up. They allowed the two to talk. Kiba knew what was being said but would not say anything. For it was not his place to. Hinata had an idea as she had been putting things together since the night Naruto had vanished and when he returned. She also would listen in on the Elders of her clan when they believed she was not listening to them speak so freely of the demon of the village and how it was so wonderful he was gone.

"We three know that this test you will be giving us will be testing us on our teamwork. As you may already know Kiba and I work well together, and I am fairly sure with some trial and error. We can be a well working team. Hinata can be our long range and close range fighter with her clan style and her bloodline. Kiba is able to cover mid to close range fighting. Myself I am able to cover long, mid, and close up fighting. Once I receive my war hammer from grandpa. I will be even to cover us from the sky." Said Naruto with a small smile on his face. He never grinned as he did not want to be cocky about anything.

"War Hammer?" Question Kurenai as she did not know of Shinobi using wears like that. Yes, some used Katanas and scythes, and other strange weapons. But a war hammer was never on the list of weapons one could learn in the village. Mostly bandits and some pirates used those type of weapons as they are easy to swing and over power someone with it.

"It is an ancient weapon that has been past down in my grandfather's family for an exceedingly long time. It is a weapon from our lost history before the demon wars." Said Naruto with a far away smile on his face.

Hinata looked over at him. "O-our lost h-history?" She question him while trying not to pass out from just speaking to him.

Naruto nodded his head. "Yes, our lost history of a world before shinobi. A world before the demon wars. A world that had a lot of crazy things happening in it. A world that shunned people with bloodline limits and wanted them dead for they had been seen as freaks of nature. Also like what is happening now in Kiri." He told them.

"How do you all know this?" Question Kurenai as she looked at the boy before her.

"My grandfather his homeland still holds all the lost history." Said Naruto looking up at the woman before him.

"I would one day like to see one of those texts." Said Kurenai as Hinata nodded her head.

"Those things are huge. I saw one of those books at Naruto's." Said Kiba drawing all eyes on him.

Naruto just grinned. "Well we could go to my house and I can show you the one I am studying right now." He told them.

Kurenai nodded her head slowly. "That will be fine. As you already knew what my test would be about. We can just being training in the morning and take on missions the day after." She told them all.

"Yahoo!" Yelled Kiba as he jumped up. "This will be amazing. Why type of missions will we be getting?" He question with excitement written across his face.

"Kurenai just smiled. "Nothing that will make you happy." She just told him as his head dropped and it hung low.

**Team has passed. Sakura has been replaced and is clueless about it. I might just move her to the hospital and have to training to be a medical shinobi. So we will see her. But she will not be playing any be roles in this story. I love to hate her at times and if I can just drop it is even better. I will be coming up with an OC for the replacement member. It could be a Nara, Inuzuka, or even a Hyuuga. We will find out next time.**

**I will try to get things out but with no **internet at the time. IT will be a little hard. So please work with me. I have not forgotten you all.

Later Kitties.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Kitties**

**Thank you for all the likes and follows**

**Like always I do not own Naruto or Thor**

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter**

**Chapter 11**

Thor stood at the gates of the Clan home waiting for Naruto to return as he held what Naruto had been waiting.

Naruto looked back at his teammates. "I'm sure Grandpa would be glad to meet you Kurenai-sensei." He said as he turned back to see his grandpa standing outside waiting for him.

Thor arched his brow to see one of Naruto's classmates as well as a woman with crimson eyes walking with his grandson. _'This must be his team and his sensei.'_ He thought to himself as he pushed himself off the closed gate.

"It is good to see your home so early." Said Thor.

"Hey grandpa. Yeah, we finished early. But we never did the team interdiction though. But I think we will do that in the morning." Said Naruto as he looks over his shoulder at his sensei as she blushes as she forgot about that. As the blonde had caught her off guard.

"I am Kurenai Yuhi. I am the sensei of Team 8." Said Kurenai as she bows to the God of thunder standing before her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kurenai Yuhi." Said Thor. "I am Thor King of Asgard and God of Thunder and Lightning." He introduced himself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Lord Thor." Said Kurenai as her mind was running a mile a minute.

Thor chuckled to himself. "Please you do not need to call me Lord. Thor is fine." He waved her off.

Naruto let out a sigh. "Well is Grandma home?" He question as he had a question for Tsunade about maybe training Hinata as a medic for their team.

"Sadly, no. She and Loki had to attend a council meeting and left me at home." Said Thor with a cheeky grin on his face.

"So they didn't want you blowing the roof off the Hokage tower again?" Asked Naruto with the same cheeky grin on his face.

"I. They didn't want to pay once more for my temper over those fools." Said Thor as he made a fist as lightning danced around his fist.

"I guess I'll have to quickly move up in ranking. So you don't have to go to the council meetings anymore." Said Naruto as he let out a sigh.

"No. Don't worry about it. I can always call someone from Asgard to take my place. Maybe one of the Warriors Three." Thor said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto grinned as well. "I think that would be fun to see. But I think uncle and grandma would be angry at you for that." He told his grandfather.

"Yes, they would but those three could go in there places for one day and have fun." Said Thor laughing as Naruto laughing with him.

Kurenai had a bad feeling as Kiba and Hinata looked at the two blondes and shook their heads at their antics.

**Council Chambers **

"Lord Hokage. What are you going to do about Uchiha-sama's personal training?" Asked a man from the civilian council.

The elderly leader looked over at the man with black hair and black eyes. "I will do nothing about it. His sensei will take charge of his training. Other than that. I have no say in the matter." He told the civilian council.

"But…." Said the same man being cut off by Loki.

"Hokage-sama has more important manners to attend to. Than worry about a lonely Genin's training. As well. Why would a civilian council worry about a Shinobi? As your worries are mostly of Civilian affairs." Said Loki with a smirk on his face as the civilian side glared at the raven hair man.

"Anyways. We have other things to be speaking about. We have the Chunin Exams coming up in the next 8 months that we must begin planning for. For this will be the largest event to happen in Konoha in several years as we have already received letters from all major villages that their Kage's will be here. So stop worrying about some stupid kid and worry about Nobles and Lords coming to the village." Hissed out Loki as he been working closely with Shikaku Nara and other higher ups in the Hokage tower.

The elders narrowed their eyes as they didn't enjoy the reminder that this man was doing their job better and the village had progressed nicely with him at the lead next to the Hokage.

**Time Skip**

It had been one month with Team 8. The team was progressing nicely as well Hinata was exceling in the arts of healing and making her own medications form the herbs she grew in her private garden and what she could get from Naruto's family private green houses.

Kiba had become a better tracker with training from Hati and Skoll's aid as well as Akamaru began to grow in size. This was shocking everyone. Everyone wondered what was making the puppy's size to change so much. But no one could come up with anything.

Naruto had become one with Mjolnir as he came stronger and could fly without the hammer, but it was only short amounts of time. He was even able to use Stormbreaker, but the ax wasn't his style and enjoyed the fit of Mjolnir in his hand and it just felt right and felt part of him.

Kurenai grinned looking at her students. "You three have done well in the one month time and only have one final mission to do before we are able to move up to our first C-rank mission." She told her three students as they grinned looked at each other with large smile.

Loki watched from the tree line from where his nephew and his team trained. "Good they are progressing nicely. If what I feel is true. They will need to be stronger sooner than they expect." HE said to the figure standing behind him.

"I do agree with you." Came Thor's voice as he came up behind his brother.

"Yes. It appears the tide of change is coming, and I know we need to be ready ourselves." Said Loki as he had the gift of sight to see things that might happen at times. But his sight wasn't as strong as their gate guard.

Thor just nodded his head. _'The sins of the past will always come to light of the future.'_ He thought darkly to himself.

**I'm leaving off here**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello lovely kitties **

**I do not own Naruto and Thor**

**Thank you for all the reviews, likes, and follows**

**No much to say just been a little busy and just really tried.**

**Chapter 12**

There is a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning as Tora appeared in Naruto's hands. "There you go Jiji. We finished our final mission." He said with a cheeky grin on his face.

The 3rd Hokage sighed. "Naruto when did you put a seal on the cat?" He question the young man standing before him.

"Oh you know about the first time we had the Tora mission. Didn't you wonder why we always we always finished this mission so quickly?" Question Naruto as he tilted his head to the left with a grin on his face.

"Did you know about this Kurenai?" Question the 3rd Hokage.

"No, Lord Hokage. I had no clue that he did this." Said Kurenai with a frown on her face.

Hinata giggled as Kiba grinned as he padded Akamaru on the head as he was now his head was to the boy's shoulder.

The elderly leader's eyes moves over to the other two on the team. "Did you two know about this?" He question them.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Said Hinata with a bow.

"Yes, Sir." Said Kiba with a grin.

"So are we going to be getting are C-rank mission now?" Question Naruto with a grin on his face.

The age Hokage looked at the blonde standing before him. "I don't know." He said as his bridge hands hide the smirk. "Do you really believe you earn that mission?" He asked the blonde.

"Yes. I do believe I have. For I used my head. For my Uncle Loki told me always told me to plan and always try to think a head if I have to do repeat tasks." Said Naruto studying the elderly man siting before him.

"Well come back in the morning and I will inform you about if you will be given another D-rank mission or a C-rank mission." Said the Hokage as he lowered his hands from his covered mouth with now a grandfatherly smile on his face.

"Fine." Said Naruto with a frown on his face as he handed the cat over to it's owner who just gentle placed the cat on her lap and gave it a treat.

**Outside the Hokage Tower**

Naruto stood outside the Tower looking at his sensei. "I have a feeling the old man is planning something and I'm not going to like it." He said as he looked at his two other teammates.

They both nodded their heads in agreement to his statement. "Yeah, but what do you think he is going to do to us?" Asked Kiba as he studied Naruto's face.

"There is one more animal that is a pain in the ass to catch. It's a talking Ostrich that belongs to a farmer outside of the village. If that is the case. I will need to send a shadow clone to the farm and slap a seal on the bastard as well." Said Naruto with a frown on his face.

Loki walked out of the building let out a tried sigh. "Maybe I should allow my brother to send those three fools to come in our place." He grumbled to himself.

"Uncle Loki?" Question Naruto as the other's turned to look at the man walking down the steps towards them.

Loki looked to Naruto and his teammates and Sensei. "Hello." He said with a sigh.

"It appeared your meetings when horrible." Said Naruto as he put his hands behind his head.

"Yes, they went to Hell and back. Those civilians are fools and believe that they have say in Shinobi manners." Grumbled Loki as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well you know after the 4th's death Jiji let those fools have too much power." Said Naruto off handily as he looked over at his teammates.

"I. I know. That is what annoys me. If this was like Asgard. I would have just been done with them and given them to Fenrir and call it good." Said Loki pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I. But wouldn't they make Fenrir sick?" Said Naruto with a grin on his face.

Loki grin looking over at his nephew. "You might be fight there is always my other son Jormungandr." He said with a dark smirk on his face.

Naruto paled at hearing his other cousin's name. "NO!" He cried out as Jormungandr always freaked him out since they had met.

His teammates and sensei looked at him with wonder at his outburst. For the blonde was normally calm and just normally happy.

"Jormungandr is too large for the village and Anko would want to play with him and never leave you alone again." Said Naruto as he kept eye contacted with Loki.

Now it was Loki's turn to pale as he didn't want the village's Snake Mistress after him as he was have a nice thing going with Tsume and didn't really want to mess that up what so ever. It has been an exceedingly long time since he met a woman that could calm his soul. "Fine. I will not bring him here." He said looking away.

"Good." Said Naruto with a sigh of relief.

Thor appeared before them as he was holding files in his hands. He had a large grin on his face.

"What are you doing here brother?" Question Loki looking at his brother with an arched brow.

Thor grinned some more. "I have come to see about opening up a few more shops in town. But I am getting the approval from the Hokage. Not those fools you deal with." He said. "As well I was going to have the Warriors Three handle the largest of the weapon shops." He said with a massive grin.

Loki nodded his head to this as he took the documents from his brother to look them over. He nodded his head approval as he saw everything was in order. "Are all the supplies will be coming from the Dwarfs like normal?" He asked.

"I. That have been enjoying themselves making Shinobi tools." Said Thor. "But the I told them the weapons shouldn't have the magical grade like ours just make them like they would for humans but for how they did for Naruto so he could channel chakra into them." He added on.

Loki nodded his head to this once more. "Have this almost finished that one ordered for me?" He asked as Thor delt with them more.

"I. It will be here in several days." Said Thor.

"Good." Said Loki. "Well I shall be returning home." He said as he nodded his head to everyone and walked into a crowned and vanished into it.

'_That man is strange. What does Tsume see in him?'_ Question Kurenai as she watched until she couldn't track him any longer.

"Don't worry about my Uncle. He is a good man. He has had his moments a long time ago. But has turn a new leaf and Tsume is good for him as he is good for her." Said Naruto as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

She didn't say a word and slowly nodded her head at her student's words.

"Besides, he has been the father that Kiba and Hana have had needed for a very long time." Thor added.

"HEY!" Yelled Kiba with a blush on his cheeks.

Naruto laughs poking Kiba. "You know it is true. For you have stopped treating girls as objects and have began treating them with respect and you have stop running around pretending to be an Alpha and have learn to work your way up and earn the role and title of Alpha and pack leader." He told his best friend.

Kiba blushed and nodded his head in agreement to what Naruto had just said.

Kurenai's eyes widen at this. As she genuinely believed she was the one who had done this. But she was sorely mistaken. IT was all that man's doing. She made a fist and loosen it as she knew she was fooling no one as Kiba had been changing a lot being around Loki and Naruto's family when he wasn't training with his team or his family. Even Naruto had grown stronger and was maybe Jonin level or even higher. But the boy held back so much she couldn't tell.

"Alright. We are done for today. Why don't we meet here tomorrow at 8am and find out what Lord Hokage has planned for our first C-rank." Said Kurenai with a smile.

They nod their heads and leave as they all walk together and vanish heading towards Naruto's home for some more training.


End file.
